AceSabo - My Personal Guard
by Okamidemon
Summary: BASICALLY a AU that takes place in olden China. (Disclaimer: I legit don't know much history. I just watch dramas... so it's like...)Ace is one of the princes in his province that was chosen to be the successor. Due to a recent assassination attempt, he is given a personal guard for protection, or more like his own distraction he has to see everyday. I Should stop making new fics.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Writing again cause- **I AM NOT some historian on olden China** so **don't expect everything to be fact.** Things like the class system, provinces, how things work, **don't expect it to be right**. If it is wrong, hey... it's wrong because I dunno. I could have searched it up but I don't want to study so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I speak Mandarin and that is about it. So, there is that.

And, in case some didn't see, this fic **will have mature content.**

謝謝你。Enjoy.

* * *

"Ah, shut up! I don't wanna go," I complained as I flipped over onto my stomach and threw my blanket over myself. Today was some meeting that I always had to attend. I really did not want to go since it was so dang boring. All that happened were that some people, what were they called, from the other provinces would come discuss things with me. Usually they would talk to pops, but this time, I was put up since I had to learn how to deal with these people.

"Prince, please do act like a prince," someone said before grabbing my blanket and pulling it right off of me. I panicked and grabbed my clothes that I took off to cover myself.

"Fuck- Marco! Why don't you treat me like a prince then! Don't call me 'Prince,'" I complained loudly.

"You totally just contradicted yourself, Ace," the older one said to be before he started folding my blankets. "Come on. Just get this over with, then you can do whatever you want. Your studies have been cancelled for today."

I looked at him with widened eyes, "really?! No teachers today?" This is what got my attention. I hummed in content before crossing my legs and thinking. I was wondering if it was worth it even though I didn't exactly have a choice.

Marco sighed and set my blanket down before heading to the wooden doors. He opened it a bit and said some things before coming back and chucking clothes at me. "Wear your pants," he ordered.

I pouted and reluctantly did what he told me to do. I was a prince, like he called me. My pops was the emperor. I wasn't like his blood-related son, but he chose me to take his place when he wants to take it back. Why he chose me, I had no idea. He chose a few other people. There were like several princes, but I was like the main guy. I should probably know this stuff, but I really did not care at all.

Marco was one of the sixteen. He is the first prince and I am the second. I was picked up last, yet I was the second. "You done? The girls will help you dress in your formal wear," Marco said before he opened the door and walked out. There were some girls who bowed to him before walking in.

"Prince, we will be dressing you today," one told me. They never really looked at me and would keep their heads down. I sighed and stood up. They bowed before carefully dressing me. I would always try to converse with them. They would speak back to me and sometimes we would talk more. I heard that in other provinces, the nobles and all that would sometimes kill their servants- no... they aren't servants. Maids? Well, to others they were just 'servants.'

I found that completely absurd. When we would get some new maids, they would always be terrified to talk to us higher ups. I watched the girls getting me ready and smiled. They all eventually get comfortable though and live good lives. That made me happy to be in this family. They always acted like all maids did with bowing and all that, but that was fine, When the two finished, they gave me a smile with their bow before backing out of my room and shutting the door.

I waved to them and thanked them for their work. Marco didn't come to attack me about the meeting, so I stayed in my room for a while. Eventually, I did get up to out though. I made my way out with a yawn and was soon greeted by some other maids. They told me to follow them to where I was to meet up with some people.

"Prince, you will be getting a personal servant today," one said as we walked.

"What? Ah- and I said not to call yourselves servants," I complained.

The girls giggled before thinking. "Oh… then we will call him a personal guard? That should be it. Calling him a maid won't work," they discussed.

"He? A guard? I don't need a guard," I huffed.

"Last time someone tried to hurt you. We can't allow that to happen anymore. The other province's people can never truly be trusted, Prince," they told me. It was true. Last time at one of the meetings, someone tried to assassinate one of us. Luckily, we all take lessons of self defense so we managed to take the person down. The attacker slit his own throat before we could question which province he was from though…

People are such violent creatures… "What's this person's name? Is he strong enough? I'm pretty strong by myself," I told them. They laughed and kept walking. Soon, we arrived at the open area in the palace. There, I saw Marco and Izo talking to some of our guards and another person. Izo was the 16th prince. Sometimes people would call him a princess, but whoever says that would get beat. I got beat a few times…

We made our way down and the girls bowed their goodbyes before backing away to leave. I made my way to Izo and looked at the guards. They stood in attention and greeted me clearly. I gave them a nod, then looked passed them to the stranger.

"Prince Ace, we will introduce your new personal guard," one stated before they stepped aside to allow the new one through.

"Well, I never really had one, so is 'new' the right word," I asked. The guards sighed with a smile when they heard me. I loved making my people smile and laugh.

Light footsteps were heard as the stranger stepped in between the guards. Izo and Marco stepped aside, so I was now in the middle, facing my personal guard. My eyes went from his feet up to the tips of his wavy blond hair. "Prince," I heard him say. His voice was unexpectedly beautiful. It was calm and soothing to the ear. He knelt down and kept his head lowered. "My name is Sabo, but you may call me whatever pleases you. I am now your personal guard. Prince, I will risk my life to make sure no one even bruises you," he said to me.

I watched him quietly before sighing, "Sabo. I will call you by your name. Raise your head and take a stand. Let me look at you."

Sabo flinched slightly, probably shocked at my request. He did get up though and look at me. My eyes widened at his appearance as I took a more careful look at him. He wasn't as built as me, which made him more slender. There was scars scattered around his arms and his left side. His left eye also had a distinct scar across it. He was probably blind in that eye, seeing that it was discolored to a grey that was tinted a light purple. His other eye was a deep blue that was beautifully striking. It looked like he had several piercings. His ears looked like they had all the piercings you could possibly have. There were some one his left eyes scar where he would have had his eyebrow. His appearance was quite… alluring.

His outfit highlighted his body even more. It looked all skin tight. His top was a bright red, which was a common color. It wrapped around his neck and down his chest. I couldn't see the back, but it looked like it would have a pretty open back. Thinking about how his back side would look was a bit… It wasn't just that. His top wasn't just possibly open back. Even without that, there were cuts in places where it really didn't need it. It was sleeveless and showed his arms, which was okay. The other cuts were one diamond shape at his stomach that showed his soft ab muscles and his belly button. The last two were cut to show his hip bones. I wondered why he had to wear such a sexual outfit, but I wondered more on why I didn't complain.

His pants were luckily more tame. It was still pretty skin tight-looking, but it was just plain black all the way down to his ankles. He was some kind of clear cloth hanging from his side and wrapping around him. I wondered how he would fight with that, but… Either way, it looked nice. Other than all that sex-appeal he had, he wore black gloves that were probably for his weapon.

"Prince," Sabo suddenly said.

I flinched and blinked, "wha-"

"You had not said anything in awhile. Is something the matter? Prince Marco and Prince Izo had already left," he told me as he motioned to the side with his eyes.

I looked over to the side and saw that indeed they left. Was I staring for that long? I felt my face heat up. "Y-you! It's all because you look like that! Your outfit and all that," I stuttered in embarrassment.

Sabo looked at me before looking at what he was wearing. "I understand. I will find another outfit to wear," he said to me.

"Ah- no. you don't have to… Just… Nevermind! Let's go," I poke loudly before turning to go to the place where the meetings are mostly held. Sabo bowed and followed after me quietly. Out of all the people they could have picked for me to be a personal guard, they had to pick this one that had bursting sex-appeal… At the same time, I could always tell him to wear something else, but I actually told him to continue wearing all that. What was I doing...


	2. Chapter 2

I totally forgot what the meeting was about. All I remember was that I just sat there and listened to the other princes from the other province bickering. The province I was in was supposedly the most powerful. I thought that too since everyone was one here. The other provinces had definite distinction in classes. Ours definitely had classes as well, but to see a prince or even the emperor having tea with a villager wasn't a 'once in a lifetime' moment. There were a total of four provinces. Bai, Hei, Huo lie, and Hai were the names. Mine, or my pops, was Bai. Hai is the highest in population and is great in trade since they are near the ocean. Huo lie is also a great trad province due to how well they can obtain foreign goods. Hei is... The poorest province due to their lack of relations and reluctance to strengthen any.

I sighed and sat on my little throne. Since we were at my home, I got to sit on my own chair while they sat on pillows. Watching them was boring, but I really didn't care about what they were talking about. Something apparently made one very angry and he began throwing a tantrum, knocking his tea cup onto the ground. Of course it was the prince from Hei Province. Luckily, there was carpet beneath so it didn't break. His servant panicked and tried to pick it up, but they were only hit for being too close. Honestly... How was I supposed to work with people who treat others like this?

"Why don't you do anything," he raged towards me. "This is a meeting where we all discuss! Even last time... Take your job more seriously!"

I saw Sabo take a step forward from besides me, so I held up a hand. He stopped and drew back to his original place. "I do take it seriously. More than you. I can listen and I know this conversation has nothing to do with my province. Complaining about the poor? We don't have that problem," I hissed.

"You- Are you saying you are better?! You greedy noble," the angered one snapped before getting up. "I'll inform my father of your claim of power," he said loudly before storming off.

I wish I didn't have to be the one nominated. Pops was always good at his job. He knew I never liked it, yet here I am. I yawned and got up, "well, one is gone. A meeting needs all to agree, yet one has stormed off. Such a child. We still good? The rest of you."

The other two princes sighed and stood with a nod. We bowed and said some little things before we decided to have something to eat together to talk about the topic between the three of us. These other two were decently close with us. The one from Hei, on the other hand, was probably the one most likely to have a war against us. The topic was about the situation of the 'poor' in their provinces. I honestly had nothing much to tell them but to treat them better.

For us, if someone needed great help, we would help them. Of course we couldn't help with every single thing, so we just helped with the major ones like food and water. We wandered around the garden and halls as we spoke. The three of us ended up talking about other things though.

"Prince," someone called out from behind us. We all turned to look. Sabo lowered his head immediately when he saw us and took a knee. "Your majesties," he said.

"Speak," I told him. "You have permission."

"Yes. I thank you," Sabo replied before standing. "The prince from the Hei Province is in search of your majesties."

"He didn't leave... Boo," the one besides me sighed. "Deming, that idiot. Virtue and bright? Aya... More like... stupid."

"Oh, Bojing~ You shouldn't say that," the other snickered. "You will start a war."

I sighed at the two. "Yan... You two should have come up with something better," I added before we all laughed. "What is he looking for us for, Sabo?"

Sabo jolted at suddenly being called. "It was not stated, Prince. He told me to retrieve you without question," he answered.

"Hm... Did you not ask? Let's go, Bojing, Yan," I huffed as I headed off. "Lead the way, Sabo."

Sabo gave me a nod and rubbed his ankle on his other leg's shin. He then turned to lead us to where Deming was. It wasn't too far. He was yelling so loud that we could hear from the garden. Sabo walked ahead of us and then stepped aside when we arrived, bowing as we passed. Deming, the prince from the Hei Province was wrecking havoc. He was slamming things around angrily shouting at all our maids.

I glared at him before walking over. "Deming. Stop your actions this instant. You may hurt someone," I grumbled. I looked at the nervous maids and motioned for them to go.

"So what? They're just servants! I don't get why you care so much for these things," Deming hissed at me as he trudges up to me.

I held up my hand, knowing that Sabo would try to stop him. "They are not things, Deming. They are human beings who live and breath exactly like us nobles... This is why your province is having the most trouble when it comes to the people of the lower class," I told him, not moving from my spot.

He stepped up to me before grabbing my clothes forcefully, "my province is just fine! Those 'people' are to stay down and work for us, Prince Ace... Understand your class! We are the 'upper' class for a reason!" Suddenly, he gagged and flew back a few feet from me.

"Wha-" I stared with shocked eyes. Deming tumbled off and I saw a knife clatter away from his body. Did he try to...

Sabo pulled me aside before standing in front of me. His weapon was out and held behind him. I heard coughs from the fallen prince as he tried to get up. "Y-you! How dare you hit me! You are merely a servant. How dare you touch me," he barked.

"Oho... Straight from the prince himself... Is the time of peace ending," Yan murmured from behind us.

Deming soon grinned and laughed, "province of Bai... No pure light exists... Only pure darkness does!" I heard footsteps getting closer and we were soon all surrounded. "Hm... This is going to be way, Bai... Province of White-"

Sabo swung his staff back more behind him and waved a hand in front of himself. I saw him glance at the ones surrounding in a second before he sprinted toward Deming. Instantly, I felt worry of if Sabo was going to kill the prince. That would immediately put our provinces at war. Already, I knew war was going to happen, but a death only quickens it.

"Sabo! Don't touch him," I shouted loudly. At this point, he had already broke a bone of each guard that Deming had, making them fall and start yelling in pain. I saw him freeze when he heard me. He held his staff right over the Hei prince's head. I felt relief wash over me when I saw that the prince wasn't dead yet.

Deming shivered as he stared with wide eyes at the end of Sabo's staff right over his head. "P-pull back! We'll go for now- but we'll be back," he stuttered before he inched away from the frozen stiff Sabo.

I watched the ones that surrounded us pull back slowly. "Sabo, come here," I muttered. I could hear our guards coming out as well. The maids must have notified them. I turned to tell them that everything was fine and a brief summary of what happened. The reason I let the prince go was because he can't decide anything. Maybe, even though he complains, the emperor of the Hei Province would decide that it's fine and war is not needed. There was a sudden loud yell. When I turned towards it, my eyes widened. Sabo was standing there and holding Deming's head with a hand. I saw blood dripping down his arm and onto the ground. "S-Sabo! What did you do? Fuck, I didn't tell you to do anything- Guards, hold him down-"

Sabo quickly let go and looked around in confusion before he was pushed against the wall forcefully. His arms were yanked behind his back to make sure he couldn't do anything. I didn't pay attention to anything and just focused on the unconscious prince. My head just hoped that he was just sleeping or something. I called for the maids to bring him the doctor quickly.

"P-Prin-ce," Sabo mumbled softly before his arms were pulled even more back. He yelped and shut his mouth, knowing he wasn't allowed to talk. His eyes shut as he whimpered from the pain.

I got up when the doctor got there and went over to Sabo. He peaked at me but kept his mouth quiet. "Who ordered you to do anything... I had told you to return to my side, yet you attacked him. Do you want to start a war?! What do you have to say about this, hm? Speak," I hissed.

Sabo opened his mouth now. "I- didn't do anything- Prince," he said before I motioned to the guards who gripped his hands and arms tighter. He gasped and let out a pained yell.

"You... Don't deny that you did nothing..."

Sabo panted and looked at me quietly before he mumbled, "I- sorry... I did this..."

"I had enough... you only made this more stressful. Throw him in the dungeon. Give him punishment for disobeying and harming others," I ordered before walking off to the other princes who were just watching. Today was supposed to boring and only boring. It wasn't supposed to be stressful. I didn't even stay at the scene and just excused myself. This whole thing tired me out. What was with that guy anyways... He first told me he did nothing, but once I told him to not deny doing it, he did so. How he acted really made me feel like I had a servant...

.

"The Hei Province emperor sent an apology," Haruta informed as he walked into the room we would always hang out in. He opened a envelope and pulled out a letter. "About this afternoon," he added.

I sat up from the couch and looked over to him, "what?"

"Ah, Ace. You left the scene, didn't you? The prince was perfectly fine," Vista added with a laugh as he drank some tea.

"Wait. Wait. Wait," I repeated. I looked at Vista, then Haruta. These two were other princes out of the 16. Vista, the 5th prince and Haruta the 12th.

"The prince apparently attacked Sabo," Izo said from the table. He poured himself some tea and drank some.

Haruta nodded before asking, "wait, who's Sabo?"

"Ace's personal guard. Oh, where is he," Izo questioned.

"Oh... Well anyways! The letter says, 'sorry for my prince I sent. He does not understand how to keep himself calm. Blood makes him faint.' Eh... that's dumb," Haruta read.

"T-Then who's blood was that," I asked loudly, startling Izo. "Ah- sorry, Izo."

"Sabo's," Marco said as he stepped inside. "He was only defending himself. Didn't you say you told him to do nothing? He's not one to disobey, no matter what you tell him to do," he told me.

My mouth dropped open. "I-I have to go," I said loudly before I rolled off of the couch and stumbled out. I sprinted across the halls before skidding to a stop and grabbing a maid over. "W-where are the dungeons! Sabo- Where is he? Is he still there?!"

"P-Prince! Calm down. He's still there, Prince. Shall I call him up for you," she asked worriedly.

I nodded frantically, "please do- and hurry! Please- um... my room. My room. Send him to my room, okay? Hurry, please- thank you." The maid nodded and hurried off. I headed to my room and held my head. "What have I done? Ah- I sent an innocent to be punished..."

Shaking my head, I returned to my room and paced around. I waited impatiently and constantly looked out my door. When I heard the door open and it wasn't me, I quickly looked over, "Sabo-"

Sabo stood there and looked at me quietly. He didn't say anything. I glanced at the guards behind him and motioned for them to leave. I then hurried over and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close against me. Sabo's body tensed and shook slightly. "P-Prince," he finally said out.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry," I muttered. "I should have listened to you or just- I'm an idiot! Oh, why am i the one nominated... I'm supposed to surpass Pops, but... but- I sent an innocent to get punished."

Sabo was quiet for a long while. He then carefully wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay... His majesty told me that... you only have recently been the heir so... It's okay to mess up," he murmured.

"Why did you listen that time and tell me that you did it," I asked him, still holding him firmly. He was warm and comfortable to hold... I shut my eyes and rested my face on his shoulder.

"That was... because Prince told me to," Sabo replied.

"Are you an idiot," I huffed.

"My apologies, Prince... I-if Prince thinks I am, then I must be-"

I finally pulled away a little and looked at him. "Why do you listen to every word I say... Are you telling me that if I told you to die, you would? If I told you to hurt yourself, you would? Why would you do that... You have a life to cherish. It's your own life, Sabo. You need to listen to me mostly, but don't just-"

"B-but I want to... do everything," Sabo replied as he looked at me.

"Hm... Are you sure," I asked. What was I thinking of doing... I let go of him and stepped back to my bed and sat down. When I saw Sabo nod, I gulped nervously. My head was going insane at what I was thinking about. He wouldn't do it though, right? "Then... close those doors and take... um... all that off."

Sabo blinked before he turned and shut the doors. He then looked back at me and reached behind his neck. I heard rubbing of fabrics as he carefully unclipped the clear fabric he had attached to his hip and wrapped around his waist. He was seriously doing it. I knew my mouth was open at least a bit as I watched. My mind was trying to get myself to tell him to stop, but I guess the other part of me was stronger. So, my eyes just watched this man undress himself.

He let the golden clips drop onto the ground and just hang from the back before he ran his fingers under his pants to pull it down. I just stared silently and could feel my face heating up. Why was a guy making me feel like this? I shut my eyes tightly when I saw his pants going down before peaking. A sigh escaped my lips when I saw that he was still covered there.

As a guy, he is quite... slender. "W-Wait, Sabo," I said suddenly. Sabo stopped as he was moving his pants to the side and looked up at me. "Come here... Are you still hurt," I asked him, remembering why I thought he did wrong.

Sabo stepped over to me and took off his gloves. He set those aside and showed me his hands. They had scars all over them. Those were all closed though, except one on the hand I saw him holding the Hei Prince with. "I am fine, though," he told me.

"No you aren't... Doesn't it hurt," I murmured before taking his hand and looking at the cut. "And... why are you actually taking off your clothes just cause I told you to... I didn't think you would actually do it."

"Mn... Shall I put them back on-"

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto my bed before flipping over on top of him. "Do you know what I could have asked you to do," I grumbled. I didn't like it... How he was willing to do everything. "I'm telling you... Stop doing that. What if I was some creepy pervert?!"

"But... Prince is not," Sabo replied simply.

"So if I decided to have sex with you, you would let me," I questioned as I ran a hand up his body. Sabo jolted and looked down at my hand. "Would you not care that much to let me do that," I continued asking before I leaned down to run my tongue up the side of his neck.

Sabo tensed and turned his head to the side quickly, "P-Prince- I..."

"Come on. Tell me," I whispered to his ear. I only planned to scare him to teach him to not always listen to every word I tell him to. My hand ran down his chest now. I felt the silky fabric he wore, to the soft skin of his thighs. Sabo flinched when I licked at his ear. He seemed sensitive there...

I smiled, feeling like he had learned by now. Sabo gripped my clothed tightly and mumbled my title again. I slipped my tongue over his piercing, then heard something that wasn't what I had thought I was going to hear. Sabo gasped out a moan.

I pulled away and stared down at him, shocked at what I heard. W-why was that so sexual sounding?! I gulped and looked at him panting softly on my bed. Quick- I had to do something. "You- Why aren't you pushing me away? Are you really okay with this," I asked quickly.

Sabo looked up at me with his eyes before he turned his head to me. He brought up his legs, then moved his hand to cover his mouth. "T-this sort of thing... If I do this, Prince can feel good... Someone told me," he said. He then looked away with his reddening face. This was the most I have seen any sort of expression on his face. It may have been what broke me too, or... what he said after. Sabo glanced up at me and said very softly, "I want to... make Prince feel good so..."

"... If you were assigned to someone else, would you do this too," I asked. Somehow that instantly came to mind.

Sabo looked up at me and shook his head. "I- only you... Only my prince," he told me. He then covered his mouth fully.

"Did you just say... 'my?'"

"I- did... mn," he nodded, then shut his eyes tightly.

I looked down at him for a bit before leaning down to him. "How long have you known me, Sabo," I asked before biting his ear gently. Sabo let out a small squeak, but did not reply. "It's an order. Answer me," I said before biting down harder.

Sabo whimpered and panted softly, "s-some years, Prince."

"Years? From what," I asked, pulling away again to look at him.

"Um... I'm from... Hei Province and... I was a guard for a while and- I saw you once and," Sabo answered.

I chuckled softly before sliding a hand right under his leg and pushing it up. "So, I am your crush? Did you run away from their grasps just to become my personal guard? When you got assigned, did you feel like you went to heaven," I joked. "Then... what I am doing to you right now. Is this something you want?" I did plan to only scare him, but... that really didn't work. I guess it would never work though since he obviously didn't hate it. This guy... was cute. I just hoped that no one was wanting to visit me tonight.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter is a mess, kinda. I guess that is why you should plan it first... Anyhow, I just wanted to introduce the provinces and their relations as well as a little... um... yeah. It's a mess, but the next chapters won't be! Hopefully . And my gosh, this is the longest chapter ever? I was going to add more. Ya know the... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) stuff, but it's too dang long. I'll put the rest of the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) stuff next chapter.

I'll maybe explain the names that are Chinese later? Idk. It's not too important for now, I think?


	3. Chapter 3

I let out hot breaths as I glanced down at the one beneath me. My eyes watched the blond gripping the blankets and letting out his sexual moans and pants. Earlier… what was I planning? Oh, yeah. I wanted to just scare him to learn to not listen to every work I tell him, but… I leaned down and set a hand over one of his while my other slipped to his hips before adjusting myself to start slamming into him. Sabo gasped loudly and let go of the blanket. He turned his hand to hold mine tightly as his moans got louder. Obviously… what I tried to do did not work. I was unexpectedly confessed to. He apparently knew me for a while, but never spoke to me since he was from another province. To be able to just talk to me, he became a soldier, commander, guard, then fled. I didn't know how he got here though.

"Sabo," I mumbled under my breath. I opened my mouth and bit down on the back of his neck. He whimpered slightly and eventually managed to reply to his name with my title. I licked where I bit, then looked at it. This guy had a lot of piercings. Well, he wasn't covered in them head to toe, but he had a lot on both ears and one on the back of his neck. I ran my tongue over the one on his neck, before giving it a kiss. The piercings made him even more appealing, I would say. I wondered if he had more that I didn't find. Though… I could probably find them since he was here… naked and taking me from behind.

"Ah- Prince! Mn… wait-" Sabo panted heavily and had his head set on the bed. Did I go too hard, I wondered. I stopped and leaned down more to him before telling him to speak. Even in these times, he waited for permission to speak. Sabo took breaths and stared under himself, "d-dirty…"

"Hah? What is… you don't like this," I asked him in confusion.

Sabo shook his head and let out tired breaths before mumbling, "I- I'll… dirty Prince's bed… in this position." I blinked and moved back. That would definitely happen, but did he really care about that stuff in the middle of this? I sighed before grabbing his shoulder.

I turned him over for his back to be on the bed. Oh, like this, I could see his face. I chuckled softly and licked my lips, "hm… is this okay, Sabo?" Sabo blushed even when he saw me. He covered his face with his hands and peaked out from between his fingers.

"Mn… I-it's fine… like this," he still answered despite his embarrassment. I smiled at him. He was surprisingly so cute even though he was a guy.

.

I sat up from my bed and yawned. "Damn, is it morning already," I grumbled. I wondered if I had lessons today. Man… I was 22 and I still have to take classes? There were for fighting and mannerisms, but… I blinked when I heard soft breaths. Oh, that's right. Last night… I looked over to my side and looked at the sleeping blond by me. He must be exhausted from the whole day. I moved a hand to touch his hair gently. It was so soft to the touch. I smiled before leaning down to give him a kiss on the temple.

"Oh, did I wake you," I mumbled softly as I noticed his eyes slowly opening. He looked over to me sleepily before yawning. "How are you feeling? I kinda… I should have held back," I mumbled.

Sabo blinked slowly before trying to sit up. The soreness from his body only made him lie down again. He then started panicking, "ah- Prince- I… I'm sorry… I- I can't get up-"

"Eh… Well, isn't that how it usually is? I did do you pretty hard so…" I sat back and watched him. "Did you not know? Wait… are you…"

Sabo peaked over to me with a face of full panic, "w-why does it hurt?!" I couldn't believe this guy was a virgin. To think I did him so hard to… "Eh- Prince… Why do you look sad? Was I not good," he asked when he saw my tired expression.

I reached my hand over to him and set it on his head, "you never done this before? It's kinda normal to feel sore after it. Sorry… I should have been more gentle. You just made me feel so amazing, so I got a little carried away."

Sabo stared at me before looking away to think a bit. From last night, to now, was the most I have seen of his expressions. When we were out and about, his face would always remain calm and emotionless. Something in me felt nice when I thought about how I was the only one to see these sides of him. "I-It's okay… If it's normal and it makes Prince happy," he mumbled. He bunched up the pillow and peaked over to me with his mouth covered. "I won't mind this soreness every morning," he added.

"... Every morning," I repeated quietly. Was he being serious or did he just put a date. I sighed before laughing out loud. "You better not regret that statement," I told him before going down to kiss his forehead. "It may not just be nightly… You're so amazing that I may want you throughout the day," I teased as I pushed my hand under the blankets. Sabo jolted, then his face reddened again. He didn't say anything though. I watched him before pulling him more against me, "tell me, Sabo. Did you hate it? Did you like it? Be honest with me."

"It… hurt," Sabo replied as he stared down at our bodies touching. "But… it, later… felt really good," he murmured.

"That so? Then… Let's do it again," I whispered to his ear.

.

I laid on my bed and yawned as I watched Sabo wobbling around. "Hey… you'll fall and hurt yourself," I warned him. "Let's take a bath. Bath with me. I'll clean ya up," I added. Sabo looked over at me before letting out a huff.

"I can't wash with Prince… I'm not allowed to," he told me as he picked up the clothes that were on the ground.

"I give you permission. It's an order. Bath with me. It'll be fun~ Plus… You can't possibly go out to the open bath looking like that," I hummed as my eyes examined all the marks I had placed on his body.

Sabo watched me on my bed before sighing, "mn… if Prince is allowing me, then I will go…"

I sat up and stretched before getting up to go scoop him up, "let's go!" Sabo panicked and tried to hold on, but ended up not. "Hold onto me, Sabo. I need to cover you up," I told him. Only then, did he wrap his arms around my neck to hold on tight.

"I can walk on my own- Prince needn't carry me," he complained.

I groped his thigh slightly and chuckled, "you'll dirty the floors if you walk too much. Everything will drip out." Sabo's face reddened as he looked away quickly. I hummed and grabbed a cloth and set it over Sabo. My clothes were already on, or at least loosely hanging on there. Then, I headed out, peeking around to make sure no one was there. Maid were pretty tricky to avoid, but I managed.

I didn't have an individual bath, but only the princes could use that one. None of them would be using it at this time. So, I would be able to sneak in and put Sabo in the water before anything else. If anyone came in, they won't be able to see much. Oh, I wonder how pops would feel if I told him that… never mind.

Using my foot to open the door, I poked my head in and glanced around. I stepped in and shut the door shut with my back. No one was here. I whistled in accomplishment as I wandered in. "Sabo, come on out," I said. Sabo grabbed the cloth and pulled it off his head.

"D-did we get caught," he asked before looking around. His eyes widened at the sight of the bath. "Does Prince bath here all the time? It looks like a hot spring… in the palace," he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded before setting him down and taking off the cloth to set it aside. I then took off my clothes and threw it to the side. "Mn? Something wrong," I questioned when I saw him staring and chewing on his lips.

"Eh- oh, no… Prince is well built," Sabo murmured. I watched him before chuckling. He was admiring my looks, was he? I leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek before picking him up and stepping into the hot water. It wasn't too hot and was just perfect. Sabo seemed so amazed by this bath area. The one the guards and maids use, of course separate, are also like this, but bigger. This one is smaller, but it has decor and a place to just lounge. It isn't that amazing… Even so, his eyes sparkled at the sight.

"Is the water good? Let me help you clean before you go swim around," I said to him. He nodded and just waited as I adjusted him over me. I stared up at him before my hands slipped behind him, Sabo jumped slightly at the feeling and leaned himself down. He held the stone flooring edge and panted softly.

He was… sensitive. This is why I thought he had done it before, but I guess that wasn't it. Maybe because it was me who was touching him? I felt myself smile a bit when I thought about it. Shaking my head, I pulled him closer and bit at his skin to make another mark. What if he wasn't a virgin and other people had done this before… Other people saw those expressions that I saw… I let out a growl and went to bite another place as I pushed my finger deep inside of him.

Sabo gasped and gripped at the stones, "P-Prince- If you do that…"

I blinked before looking up at him, "ah- sorry. Something got to my head… Are you getting turned on?" My eyes watched his blushing expression. I laughed softly at the silent answer. "Bear with this for a tad longer."

.

Sabo swam around the bath and looked at everything. He then eventually settled down and enjoyed the warmth of the water. I watched him from the other side of the bath, thinking of a lot of things. A lot of things that were really all just about Sabo. I really didn't know much about him, now that I think about it. Well… I only met him like, two days ago. On day two, I sent him to get punished, then I had sex with him. I screwed him hard, then found out that he was a virgin and that was his first time. After that, I talked to him… then did it with him again… then… just now… I almost…

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. Is that okay?! What am I doing?! Ahh- I'm also supposed to marry a lady, but now I have this guy who confessed to me. I never replied, but I'm legit sure that I won't be doing it with a lady until my next life! He felt so good? Why? Why did I go through with it anyways? Pops, I am greatly sorry! Oh- What am I going to- "Prince? Are you okay? Your brows are so tense right now. Is something the matter," I heard Sabo ask.

I flinched and stared up at him, "oh- yeah… I was thinking of some stuff. Nothing's wrong. I'm just… you know… Prince things." Yeah right, Ace. You were thinking all about him and how you totally took advantage of him and don't know what the hell to do anymore. I leaned my head back and sighed, "ah… let's go eat after this…"

.

Sabo was back to his emotionless self as he walked behind me. We made our way to the kitchen. "Hey… I'm alive. Feed me," I mumbled as I opened walked in.

"Oh? You're finally awake? It's already the afternoon! You missed breakfast," someone replied. He got up from the dining table's chair and laughed.

"Shut up, Thatch… I was tired or something," I replied with a huff. Thatch. Another prince. He was the fourth prince and also the head chef. Having a prince cook is a little weird, but he loves doing it so much, so Pops let him. He was amazing at it too. I would never be able to eat anything else and ever say it's better than Thatch's cooking.

Thatch laughed before heading into the cooking area. "I'll fix something up for you. Sabo, have you eaten? I didn't see you this morning. Did you get lost," he hummed as he got things ready.

"Ah… I don't need anything to eat," Sabo replied.

"You hadn't had anything… Eat," I huffed.

"I… ate something already… some time," he murmured.

"No you didn't! You were with me all night and morning! Just eat… It's an order," I argued back. Sabo seemed reluctant, but he eventually sat himself down. Thatch watched us quietly as he made food before snickering. "What are you laughing about," I snapped angrily.

"When are you ganna tell Pops," Thatch asked.

I stared for a long while and tried to think of what he was asking about before gasping, "w-what are you asking that for?!"

"It's obvious even if I didn't come back late yesterday," Thatch explained. "You totally just said he was with you all night and morning! You two smell of the bath area and not to mention… I don't know. Well, I came back from the market and heard some things too"

"... Don't you dare tell anyone, Bastard," I grumbled as I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment. "Especially not Mar-"

The door slid open and I swear I heard a crack. My head cranked over to the door. I smiled awkwardly, knowing who it was already. "Ace… Where were you… You missed your classes, Brat," Marco hissed as he glared into the dining room at me.

I opened my mouth to say some bad excuse, but Sabo stepped in front of Marco and quickly took a knee. "Prince Marco… I ask of you not to blame Prince Ace. I knew of his schedule and failed to wake him. Forgive him, your majesty. I will take any deserved punishment," he said to him with his head lowered.

My mouth gaped open as I watched. Marco stared down at him before sighing. His temper quickly calmed down surprisingly. "Raise your head and stand," he ordered.

"... Yes, your majesty," Sabo replied before standing up in attention.

Marco nodded before raising a hand. I quickly stood up, scared that Marco was going to hit him. With a huff, Marco set that hand on Sabo's shoulder and pushed him aside gently before going after me. "Aah- Marco! It hurts! Don't- ouch," I yelled out as he started jabbing my sides and punishing me instead. It wasn't serious pain though.

I could see Sabo panicking, but he just stood there since he couldn't really do anything about Marco, another prince. He looked over to Thatch when he was called. Thatch probably told him that this was normal. He nodded, but still watched nervously. Good thing I hadn't eaten yet. I may have puked or something.

In the middle of our fight, I heard running footsteps. "Oh- Sabo. The prince is- ah, there he is," someone said from the door. Marco finally stopped wrestling with me and we both looked over to them.

Sabo was about to take a knee, but the one at the door shook his head, "stay standing. You will have to go somewhere soon anyways."

"I understand, Commander," Sabo said with a nod before shutting his eyes and stepping aside for him. This commander walked in and took his knee.

Marco dropped me to the floor and faced him, "stand. What news do you have for us?"

"Sir," the commander replied before rising to stand. "The emperor is ordering all your presences. 'Call all the princes here,' is the order," he stated. He then looked at Sabo, "Sabo, you will come with me for some time before you head to the emperor as well."

Sabo seemed surprised that he was going to see Pops, but he managed to keep his emotionless face. He gave the commander a nod and waited. The commander gave us another bow before heading off. Sabo glanced at me for a second, then followed after and was soon gone.

"Pops is calling all of us? Why," I mumbled as I got up. Marco looked at Thatch for a bit like they were talking without words. Thatch then finished up what he was making real quick and handed it to me. I let out a huff before eating everything quickly. "Let's go…"

.

Rarely does Pops call us all to come together. We always go see him constantly and would always end up all together, but… I stepped into the large room and found my seat. Marco and Thatch did the same. Some others were already there, like Vista, Josu, Fossa, and Namur. Soon, the others arrived and the 16 princes sat in a row facing the large man sitting on his throne.

"My sons," the emperor started before his unique laugh filled the room. "It's nice to see you all together each time, but… You all probably know something is wrong if I call you all to see me," he grumbled. "Ace," he suddenly said.

I tensed up and made sure I was sitting up, "y-yeah…"

"You will go on a trip," Pops told me.

"Ah, okay… Eh-?! Why? Where," I asked loudly. "I mean, my apologies, Pops- I mean-"

Pops laughed at my reaction and told me that we didn't have to act so formal. I could tell Marco was glaring at me for my lack of mannerisms. "The Hei Province… sent an invitation for you to visit them," he continued after his laugh.

"The Hei Province," I mumbled in repeat.

"That is surely a trap," Haruta spoke out. "We can't let Ace just go! What if they try to kill him?!"

"Haruta," Izo said coldly. "Don't speak out like that… but, it is true. I am sure it is a trap. This is a high risk!"

Haruta nodded in agreement. Pops sighed, "but what if it isn't… Our relations with the Hei Province is not well. War may break out at any time. To refuse this invitation, it may start a war. If Ace goes and they attack him, a war will start. However…"

"If it is not a trap, a war will be avoided," Marco continued.

Pops nodded before looking at me. "I don't like it. You will be put in a very dangerous position Ace," he said to me with eyes of concern. "Even so… this must be done. Sabo," he called. I didn't even know when Sabo came in. Sabo made his way in front of us and took his knee. "You will accompany Ace. You know what to do."

"I understand fully, your majesty!" Sabo then set one of his gloved hands onto his chest, over his heart. "I, Sabo, as the prince Portgas D. Ace's personal guard… will risk my life to ensure he returns home safely!"

Pops smiled and laughed again, "that's it. I entrust you with my son's life."

"If he is not to return, I will make sure to take my punishment of death," Sabo mumbled softly enough that Pops probably did not hear. He then took a stand, "I request something however, you majesty…"

Pops watched the blond quietly before asking, "what is it, Sabo…"

Sabo looked up at him with eyes that were filled with clear seriousness. He was emotionless, but… he looked like he could kill anyone right now. I wasn't right behind him, so I could see his face quite well. "Please grant me permission… to slaughter anyone if they are to hurt Prince Ace."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hm? Did your outfit change? Ah, I mean… I guess changing is normal," I said as I sat onto my horse. I looked down at Sabo who was securing the packs to the horse. He smiled up at me when I spoke to him before looking to some maids to get some other things.

"Ace. Be careful." I heard someone say. I turned to see Marco and the others watching me. They all seemed worried. I am too, to be honest… I have to go into 'enemy' base and hope for the best. "If anything happens, just do whatever you can to get back home," Marco told me. "A war will start anyways, so if you need to beat someone up to get back, do so."

I chuckled and grinned, "yeah!" They were still very nervous despite my reply, but I was able to make them smile. I looked to my horse and patted her neck. On this trip, I have two I have to protect. I turned to watch Sabo and nodded to myself. "Are we about ready?"

"Yes, Prince," Sabo replied as he latched the bags closed. He checked himself for things, then bowed greatly to the other princes as well as his fellow guards and maids. Some maids hurried up to him and pleaded for him to keep me safe. "I will risk my life for him… Do not worry," he told them before stepping back and taking the reins of the horse to lead us out. I looked back at everyone, already getting a bit nervous. Somehow, I gave them a smile and waved at them.

.

We had traveled for some time now. I yawned before looking at Sabo, who was walking in front of the horse and I. "Hey, why didn't you get a horse too," I asked him. He had been walking for the whole time.

Sabo looked back at me for a moment. "I have to be ready to defend you," he told me as he kept walking. I didn't really understand his meaning. Getting off a horse maybe took more time? I sighed and shrugged. I leaned back on the horse and stared up at the tall trees. Hopefully, the Hei Province really aren't doing this as a trap. I would hate to have that happen, then have a war start. It would danger, not only me, but the people of my province. Out of the sound of nature, I heard my stomach grumbling loudly. My face reddened when I heard it and the horse came to a stop. Sabo looked over to me, then to his surroundings. "Come, you must be hungry too," he said to the horse.

He led the horse to a few rocks, then petted her snout. I sat up and slipped off of the horse. "Ah- sitting for so long is a pain too," I mumbled as I stretched out my arms and legs. I turned to Sabo. He was getting out some boxes and looked at me.

"Your meal, Prince," Sabo said as he handed it to me. When I took it, he directed me to the rocks to sit. "They aren't warm, but I hope they are good enough for you," he told me softly.

I nodded and sat myself down. Opening the box, I smiled when I saw the steamed buns. "Wah~ Steam buns! These are always good," I sang happily. I took one and quickly ate it. My stomach was feeling great already. "Sabo, you aren't eating? It's been long. You didn't even eat breakfast…"

Sabo shook his head. "I was given some food before we left," he said to me. I watched him for a bit, not believing his words.

"Well… When you get hungry, tell me. It's an order," I mumbled before continuing to eat. I left two steam buns in the box just for that reason. This seemed to bother Sabo a bit, bit that was his fault. I got up and handed the box to him. He didn't say anything, probably knowing what I would say back to him. I looked around in the bags and found carrot. "Found some for you, girly~ Eat! Eat! You have been doing so well," I said happily as I went to feed the horse. "Let's rest here for a bit, Sabo. You go sit down."

Sabo watched us quietly before going to put the food away. He gave me a nod, then went to sit himself down on one of the rocks. A sigh left his mouth and I could tell he was tired. He patted his thighs and started stretching himself. I watched him as I fed the horse. Was I seeing things, or were his thighs bigger than yesterday. I looked to the side with a deep frown. What was I saying? But then again…

I patted the horse's neck when she finished and made my way over to Sabo. I had to find out somehow, right? Sabo stared at me when I crouched down in front of him. His round eyes watched me in confusion. "Have your thighs… gotten bigger," I asked.

Sabo jolted and his face flushed red. "Eh- What? Why do you ask that," he panicked.

I let out a huff before setting my hands onto them and giving them a grope. Eh… Feeling them a bit more, I leaned my head to the side in greater confusion. Why were they hard? Not like, muscle hard, but… rock hard?! "What in the world… Did you do like… 5,000 squats in the time I did not see you." I asked.

Sabo looked to the side and shook his head. He was reacting in the way I would expect when I caressed his thighs with my hands. "No… It's nothing important," he mumbled.

"I think it is… Where did your soft thighs go… Now they," I murmured as I knocked on them. These definitely… "Why do they sound like metal too?! Sabo, what are these," I asked loudly before tackling him over. There was only one way to find out the truth now. "Take em' off! It bothers the prince!"

"No! Prince, please don't! They're hard to put on," Sabo complained loudly as he flailed his legs around. "Ahh- Prince, please-"

It was only for a moment, but I was soon facing away from him and holding my head. "Ouch- ouch... Never did I think you would hit me," I groaned.

Sabo let out quick pants and watched me. "S-sorry… You told me… to not always listen to you though… I'm sorry," he said to me.

I looked back at him before sighing. "Do you have something hidin' in there or something? Yeah right… Whatever. Let's get going," I huffed. Sabo bit his lips together and kept himself from answering.I waited for him to get up and walk over before I spun myself around him and picked him up. "Up you go~"

"Eh- Prince?! Ah- no! I have to walk," Sabo complained.

I ignored him and lifted him onto the horse. He was so much more heavy than the last time I carried him… Once I set him on top, I got myself up as well and grabbed the reins. I hummed and kissed the back of his neck, "don't disobey and keep me company up here, okay?" He seemed reluctant, but he did as he was told. I grinned before tugging the reins, "let's go! Yah!" The horse neighed before starting off again. "Isn't it more fun up here," I asked Sabo as we went.

Sabo puffed up his cheeks in a pout. "Mn… It's okay," he mumbled quietly. I laughed at his reply before setting my head on his shoulder. "Prince, should be more careful… What if someone did come to… hurt you," he asked me with a frown.

I looked at him and sighed. "I know how to defend myself and you are here as well too, right," I told him and smiled. The answer didn't satisfy Sabo by much, but I couldn't saw much else. He was worried… All the others back at home must be as well… "I trust in you, so trust in me… All three of us have to return home," I said quietly against the fabric of his clothes.

.

Even if someone didn't know how to get to the Hei Province, once they saw the walls that towered over, they would know they were there. Our horse trotted to a stop and we both looked at the tall walls. Sabo chewed on his lips a bit before getting off. "Stay here, Prince," he whispered before heading over to the guards. I watched him from the horse. This was where he originally was… I patted the horse's neck and mumbled thanks to her. The walls of this place were no joke… No person would be able to escape by climbing. The gates weren't even bars, but heavy wood. No one inside could see the outside world…

The guards that stood outside didn't seem like they had a soul either. They just opened the gate and stood aside. Were they not going to lead us to the palace? Sabo came back and took the reins. He glanced up at me for a second, then led us passed the gate. There were two gates in a row. Once the first one was almost closed, the next would open. Then, we could see the inside. Sabo stared blankly at the sight and just walked forward. There were horribly made houses and people who were obviously not in the best health would be laying around. When they saw us, they just stared. I heard murmurs that were definitely about us.

We walked for some time, until we heard someone. "Is that you- Sabo," one called. Sabo jolted and quickly stood in front of me defensively. There was a girl that ran over with a limp, then a boy. Some others started looking towards us and inching over. "OH- it is you! Sabo, how have you been? You look well- I thought you died in the training," she said breathlessly. "Oh, it's good to see you well…"

I thought it was nice to see Sabo seeing those he knew, but Sabo thought differently. Sabo was extremely tense and kept backing as they got near. To be honest… when I looked at them, then Sabo, it looked like the lot were zombies. These poor people have suffered for so long… I frowned and shut my eyes. This province is the definition of hell…

"Oh, Sabo. Sabo," they started saying. Their tone quickly turned violent, however. "WHY- do you leave us! Why are YOU living well?! YOU LEFT US! How could you, SABO," they started yelling and stepping forward at a faster pace.

"Yah-!" The horse quickly started running when she heard Sabo's command. I panicked and held on. I tried to grab the reins to stop the horse, but she didn't listen to me.

"SABO! Come here," I yelled loudly back at him.

Sabo glanced at me before dodging the lunging people and running after us. The lot stumbled after him. They were furious… I grabbed the reins and tugged as hard as I could, stopping the horse so Sabo could jump up. He soon caught up and got behind me. "Pardon me," he said before taking the reins from me. "Yah! We're going to the palace now, Prince… Do not think of those people…"

I looked back at him and my eyes widened at his cold expression. Did he not feel pity for them? His eyes looked more annoyed than anything. "Sabo- why," I started.

"Those people are weak… Prince, what is needed to do something big? What is needed to achieve something big? They do not understand! What did I have to go through to gain this freedom? I suffered and suffered. I took beatings and whippings. To gain this freedom, I lost an eye. To gain this freedom, I shed tears. To gain freedom, what do they do? To gain freedom, they only weep from doing nothing. They can't do anything? Nonsense… They all could have gotten together to take down that thing that sits on the throne! Prince, we were not always this weak and beaten, but they let themselves get beaten to this point where nothing can now be done… Prince, I do not pity them. I do not pity even those who I lived with… Those who did not want to come with me because they are afraid. What fear can be conquered if you do not try to overcome it? Will you progress," he told me with a clear voice. He looked at me for a bit before focusing on the road again.

I went silent and just waited. "Did you at least want to help them," I murmured softly.

"Now or then, I could not do much besides tell them to try to gain their freedom, but they refused. 'I don't want to get beat. I don't want to get whipped. What if I mess up and get killed.' To me… living there was worst than death, but alas, it was their decisions." Sabo replied. If I was in this place, maybe I would think the same. Being raised in a place that teaches of kindness may be why I want to help those people. Sabo… He had seen things I never thought I would see. I didn't reply to him and only shut my eyes, not wanting to see my surroundings. These people, I still wanted to save and help, but right now, I knew I could not do anything.

.

There was a prince standing right at the entrance when he arrived. He smiled at us, then turned to walk more inside. Sabo got off and tied the reins to a place where other horses were. I got off, then we both made our way inside. There were a lot of maids, who bowed to the ground for me. The palace was definitely the cleanest place in this whole province. Jade decorated almost everything.

"Welcome, Bai Province's prince, Ace," the other prince said. "My name is Hei Heng," he introduced, constantly moving in wavy movements. He acted like he was drunk, but I doubted that was the case. "I will show you to your room! It is late, so you can rest. Rest," he mused.

I nodded, then glanced at Sabo. "Come on." I told him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go sleep," I added. We could talk then about some things, relax, and try to rest. I knew that this province was very not liking their servants doing much at all with them, but...

"H-he's touching the prince! Punish him! How dare he," Heng screeched as he covered his mouth with a fan.

I jolted at the yelling and panicked in great confusion. "Eh- Sabo! What are you doing," I shouted before I was pulled away from Sabo. There were suddenly guards running at Sabo and strangling him to the ground. "What- Don't do that! What did he do?! Don't touch him!"

Sabo gaged and gripped the guards' arms, trying to free himself. His arms and legs were slammed down onto the ground, not minding if they were in a position that would be painful. I could hear him trying to breath for air desperately. Only when Sabo was just about to pass out, was he let go and left to cough on the ground. He hacking coughed as he struggled to push himself up. The room was filled with his gasps, gagging, and coughs. He could barely even push himself up at all and ended up just laying there, trying to regulate his breathing again.

"Sabo- Sabo! Are you okay?! Sabo," I shouted out to him as I kept trying to pull away from the guards that held me back. "The fuck are you doing to him?! What the hell did he do," I asked angrily.

Heng fanned himself gently before sighing, "he touched you. Servants… Those things shouldn't touch a prince. He received punishment."

I was about to snap back at him, but I heard Sabo trying to tell me something. "Pr- ince… don't-"

Why did he tell me that?! Even though he was hurt for no reason at all… I gritted my teeth and lowered my head. "Where is he going to sleep then," I mumbled instead.

Heng smiled at me and told the guards to let go of me. When they did, I did not go to Sabo like how I so badly wanted to. "He will be given another room, do not worry. Because he is the visitor's servant, he has more special privilege," he said happily. "Now. Now, let me take you to your room."

I stayed silent and glanced back to Sabo. He was being picked up by the guards and his body was pretty much limp. After letting out a cough, he looked up at me quietly as I walked farther away with the other prince and he was being dragged off. He let out quick breaths before giving his best smile, trying to tell me that he was okay. I felt like I had failed already. Because I took his hand, he was beat and strangled. I wanted to protect, yet this happened?! I gripped my fist tightly. No… I wasn't at fault… This fucked up province was what… A week here only… Once that week is over, I will go home with Sabo… I will take him home, then we can live in that peaceful province of ours again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Euh... WARNING: um... torture . That's like... spoiling this chapter, honestly... I guess I could have put it in the desc. but not all read that .

I honestly can't even remember the names of these poo Hei Province princes. I cri

* * *

I had gotten barely enough sleep. How was I to sleep... In such a place and in such an event. I would worry so much about how Sabo was. Did he really get a room to rest in? Were they hurting him again? Questions flooded my mind and the reason I fell asleep was probably from exhaustion and stress. When I woke up, I was amazed that light got into the room. I expected to wake up to darkness in this province. This light didn't seem like the warm yellow rays I would see at home, however... They looked grey and dead.

"Sabo," I mumbled before I pushed myself up. I had to see him. Seeing if he was well was necessary. I won't be able to do anything if I didn't see him. My steps were heavy and tired as I made my way to the door. I felt weak mentally, having to hold down my anger when I saw any of the higher ups. Once I slid the door open, I saw a maid just standing there. She flinched when she heard the door and did not look up at me at all.

"Do you need something- Oh, where is Sabo," I asked. "Bring Sabo to me," I then ordered.

The maid began panicking, not knowing what to do. I wonder if she wasn't allowed to get Sabo for me, but why... He was just in another room right? Wake him up, if he is sleeping, then lead him to me...

"Where is Sabo," I asked, getting a little annoyed, due to my thoughts on where he was. Did they lie to me and send him off somewhere? Throw him in the dungeons? Punish him more-

"Oh my, if it isn't the Bai prince. Good morning," someone said. "How was your rest- Ay, I forgot. My name is Nong, the second prince."

I looked over to the prince and stared. What his name was, his place, or even his existence wasn't something I cared about. "It was good," I replied with a mumble. I had to try and be happy with the things they gave me.

"That is well. Has this done trouble," Nong then asked me, glancing to the maid.

"This what- oh... No, she hasn't. I was telling her to bring me Sabo," I said. I stepped forward and stood in front of the maid. The maid seemed shocked, but just stayed where she was.

"Sabo? What is that... Do we have a sabo," the ignorant one murmured.

I wanted to just tell him how pathetic and stupid he was, but I stayed quiet. "... Sabo is my... guard," I eventually replied.

Nong took a deep breath before nodding. "Oh, oh! That. Of course. You, bring the prince to the throne room. I will go get it," he ordered to the maid. He then turned and wandered off with a hum.

It. It. IT?! Sabo isn't a thing! HE is a person! A living person! I clenched my fists tightly and chewed on my bottom lip. Holding in this anger was difficult... "Prince... Are you alright- Sorry... Let me take you to the throne room," a small voice said. I looked back at the maid and stared, which made her awfully nervous. Moving my hand made her shut her eyes tightly like she was about to get hit. I sighed and set my hand on her head.

"Poor you... Having to live in such a place," I said quietly. Her small eyes widened and she finally looked up at me. I smiled at her, "when I can, I will return to change this place for the better."

The maid stared before shutting her eyes. "Oh, Prince, you are like the god. You are too good to us. Your province must be like a heaven to us," she spoke with a shaken voice.

I chuckled and let my hand fall to my side, "it's the right thing to do, so I will do it." Taking a deep breath, I felt more calm again. "Come. Lead me to that throne room... I must go to see Sabo," I then said. She gave me a nod and we started off down the hallway. It was a dark hallway. Only small lights would be able to get through and barely light anything.

"Prince. Thank you," the maid eventually said when she stopped a little away from the throne room. "For the longest time... I am finally able to feel like a human again because of you," she said, then gave me a pure smile. She then bowed and turned to hurry off.

I watched her go. My heavy heart felt lighter now. Not by a lot, but by some. Before I stepped into the room, I took another breath. I knew that having to meet the emperor of this province would be infuriating to me. My goal was basically to not explode and start a war. When I got to the room, there were three princes sitting in a row. The other one was getting Sabo... They were all waiting for me. The one prince- what was his name? I don't know- was there. Just looking at him annoyed me.

"Oh, he's here! Come sit, prince from Bai Province," the one on the throne belowed. He was some average looking blob on a throne. Nothing like Pops whatsoever. It looked like if you threw him in a fight, he would be dead in a second. I wandered over to my seat and just stood there. The others watched me, wondering what I was doing.

When I heard a door open, I immediately turned to look, "Sabo-" I wasn't going to sit without seeing him. If he didn't come for an hour, I would stand for an hour. I wanted to see him. I wanted to see him so badly. There he was, following slowly behind that other prince. The prince wandered in and sat himself down before watching me like the other few. I hurried over to Sabo and wanted, so badly, to hold him close, but before my hands could touch him, I pulled away. I couldn't. If I did, he would get beat again... We couldn't touch.

"Prince," his still calming voice murmured. His blond, wavy hair fell over his scarred eye gently. It was a mess, his hair. His clothes were slightly tattered and there were several bruises on him. He was quite well clothed this time, but through the mesh grey sleeves, I could see the darker bruised skin. Was that from the other day, or was that from the night... I shut my eyes and bit down on my lower lip. "I am fine," he said to me softly. I looked up to him quickly when I heard his voice talking to me again. He was smiling at me again. Never, during those two days in my province, did I see him smile. Why does he smile now...

"You are not... Do not lie to me," I mumbled with a frown. "Why do you now smile... Why was the first smile I was able to see on your face was after you were beat and being dragged off? Sabo," I asked him desperately, but quietly in whispers.

Sabo's small and weak smile faded as he heard me. He looked down to his feet and waited. His two-colored eyes then looked up at me again with that smile again. "Because... That is all I can do to get you to believe... even if it is slight... that I am doing alright, my prince," he told me.

My eyes widened and I just stared at him. He just smiled and smiled. I wanted to hug him so badly... He was making this so difficult. I shut my eyes and shook my head, "idiot..."

Sabo watched me and laughed weakly, "if Prince says that I am... I must be."

.

What did we talk about... I don't even care. I sat on that pillow in front of the dictator and just remained silent. Only when they asked me questions did I reply. My answers were short and not detailed since I didn't want to talk to them at all. I wanted to just leave and go home.

"We worry about war, don't we," the emperor asked before taking a deep breath. He then smiled and looked down to me. "I have a suggestion. I have a daughter... Why don't you marry, Prince Ace," was his suggestion.

I didn't pay too much attention to anything else, but this stood out. My eyes widened and I looked up at the emperor. "Marry?" I watched him nod before looking down and to the side. Shaking my head, I replied, "I am not looking to marry... So, I will have to-"

"THINK about it. You're here for a week, no? Think about it..." The emperor was definitely set on making that happen. "Meet her later today! Meet her. She is a beauty! You will fall in love in a second, Prince," he stated loudly. I didn't reply. "Or what is it? Do you have someone else in mind," he then asked, leaning his slow body forward.

"Whether I do or do not, does not mat-" There was a sudden crash. Glass skid across the wood flooring and wobbled where they stopped. We all looked behind us to see what had happened. I immediately got up when I saw Sabo, standing there, panicking, next to a shattered vase.

"Aiie! Him again," the annoying prince shrieked. I shot him a glare and hurried over to Sabo. Still, I didn't touch him. "He's always ruining things! That vase, how much was it? Ahh- punish him!"

Ignoring the screaming from the little bitch and the other mumbling from the other princes, I tried to talk to Sabo. "Did you do this, Sabo, tell me... Was it an accident? It's alright, Sabo. Take a breath," I told him. Sabo looked at me, then at the broken vase. He shut his eyes and did as he was told, taking a breath to calm himself.

"Prince, I did not- but, they- They won't care, Prince... Even if I speak truth, they will still only believe what they wish to," he said to me quickly.

"They won't... They won't! I won't let them, Sabo!" I quickly turned to the emperor and held a hand to motion to Sabo. "He didn't do it! He doesn't need punishment, your majesty! He won't lie to me... So, don't give him punishment," I asked of him clearly.

The emperor stared for a long while, then started nodding. Nodding... would mean yes, but it felt off. "Pick a number, Prince. 1-200," he told me.

"A number? I don't want to play games right now- I... I don't know... 100," I said. I heard snickering from some of the princes, and that bitchy one seemed satisfied with my answer as well. I didn't understand. There was rolling of doors heard as light from the outside was let in. I looked behind Sabo and watched as a wall of the room was pulled open by several servants. It opened up to a large blank area that only had one wooden pole stuck out of the middle.

"100 whippings, to the wrongdoer, as said from the Prince of Bai Province," the emperor chuckled before waving his fan lazily towards Sabo.

"Wha- Why-" I started saying until I heard Sabo.

Sabo looked at me with that smile again and shook his head. "Please... Prince, it's okay... It's okay... please... I wish not to see your home at war... I have done this before, so... It's okay. It isn't that bad," he mumbled. I didn't believe him. How was whippings ever 'not that bad?' 100 too? The number I had picked...

Even though I wanted to take him to run, I did not. I stepped back and let him get taken. My eyes watched him get pulled over to that pole. His hands were brought to the front and tied tightly before the red rope was tied to the top of the pole. The pole wasn't that tall, but it wasn't supposed to be. Sabo was pushed onto his knees and his arms were above him head in an uncomfortable position.

My reason for letting him was that if I tried to go now, there was no guaranteed escape with both of us alive. The horse was... somewhere too. Running would do no good. I wasn't sure if this province had their hands on western weapons yet either. If they had guns, we would really stand no chance on foot. Adding to all of that... I had no weapon as well. I never really had much experience in fighting with someone who legitimately wanted to kill you too. Speaking honestly, I would probably get killed first, and whether Sabo made it back or not, if I was dead, he would probably kill himself eventually...

"My, Prince, is this normal for you? He's got an open back like his clothes were made for this," I heard a prince comment. I held my breath and glanced to him, before looking away and breathing out. Calm down, Ace. Calm down.

There was claps and the annoying bitch prince's voice. "Yay! Our favorite show! Usually we would have several lined up, but- hahaha! This one, somehow makes up for the many," he cheered. That was accompanied by agreeing nods and more disgusting comments. I clenched my fist tightly and took another deep breath. Wait. Wait, Ace. Once you get out. Yes, You will get out with Sabo. Then... Then, you can come back and tear their faces apart. Mhm. Calm, calm, calm...

I jolted when I heard a crack of a whip. My eyes darted up to look at Sabo's already scarred back, then another servant or someone making their way over to Sabo. I was holding my breath again... Everyone that was not in this room seemed completely dead. The one holding the whip was probably another servant. He looked so reluctant to do his job, but his own head was on the line.

I gritted my teeth as I watched. Sabo turned his head towards the other servant and gave him a smile like he did to me. His back was to me, so I couldn't see too much, but they spoke to each other. The other servant seemed to feel better after whatever Sabo told him. These people... live in another world that I would never understand.

It then began. This absurd punishment for no reason. This punishment to this innocent. That time I sent Sabo to the dungeons and told for punishment, the most we would do was feed them food made by someone who wasn't Thatch-approved, or splash water on them. Each crack I heard was one sharp pain to my heart. Each yelp from Sabo I heard was worse. I felt useless sitting there and waiting for it to be over. It couldn't get worse, right?

Oh, it could. This was that province after all. My eyes grew exhausted just watching him suffering. My head was a mess and my fists already stopped shaking. I guess I used all my strength in trying to hold down my anger already. Such a province and such people... I thought could not possibly exist. Out of my decaying mind, I heard a loudening of laughs and dark excitement again. Was it over? How long has it been?

"And that's 50. Oh, it is doing quite well. Still conscious, it is," one said. "There are a lot of cuts now. How will it do? How will it do?"

What were they talking about... 50? It has only been 50? I felt my fists tighten again. I looked only to Sabo who was there, still tied and shaking from the pain. The rope around his wrists, tied to tight, were even cutting at his skin. "... Sabo," I mumbled out his name quietly. "It's so difficult... to see you get hurt..."

I shut my eyes for a moment and shook my head. Why did they have to do this? Was it to show me what could happen? If so, I understood! I understood already, so I beg- My eyes shot open when I heard him again. A loud and long, pained wail rang out. My thoughts instantly thought they had killed him, but maybe it was worse, in a way. A bucket rolled to the side, empty, and Sabo was there, soaked.

"Open wounds and citrus isn't the most lovely thing," I heard someone say. At this point, I didn't even look back at the princes or the emperor. I didn't want to see their faces, scared that I would snap and swing something at them. My eyes just watched hopelessly at Sabo. He twitched and even his quick gasps and whimpers could be heard now. It was only a short time after his open wounds were washed over, then the whipping began again. Now it was worse for him, surely.

I gripped at my clothes and grinded my teeth as I still tried to hold my anger down. Sabo... To not lose conscious by now, he was trying hard. He was trying hard to not make me worry. I couldn't ruin this and endanger myself when he is willing to gain such painful scars to protect me- to protect our province. I took a deep breath and straightened myself up somehow. Letting this happen, is like my worst nightmare, but I was going to let it be. For him, I will let this be. That was the only request he really ever gave me... "But," I said softly, to myself and to Sabo. I will have to ruin that goal of yours... to protect our province from war.


	6. Chapter 6

I was tired from doing nothing. Just sitting there and watching made me exhausted. My mind was a mess and my chest had been hurting so long that it no longer did. Eyes still fixated on his bleeding back, I just watched, unaware that it was finally 100. Only when I saw the one with the whip walk off, did I realize that it was done. "It's done," I mumbled to myself. I pushed myself up and stepped towards the outside. Of course, I was stopped. One of the princes grabbed my arm and told me that it was 'dirty' out there and that the princess is awaiting me.

So, I did not go to him. Sabo was released from the rope and he just instantly hit his head onto the pole as he went down. He was then yelled at to stand. Who would be able to stand after all of that… But, to my amazement, he gripped the sand beneath him and gradually pushed himself up. His legs shook at each step when he turned towards us. "Sabo," I said, softly calling out to him in worry.

Sabo let out broken breaths and struggled to even lift his head to look at me. I doubt he could see me… He was crying. Tears from the pain welled up in both eyes. Even his not-functioning eye was able to make tears again… I saw his eyes glancing around slightly, trying to find where I was. You can't fool me, Sabo… You can't even see me… My fists tightened and I shook my head. I shut my eyes and took a breath. Perhaps, I was feeling tears of my own trying to come out. When I looked back up at him, I saw it again…

That smiled he gave me earlier… Sabo smiled again, not even knowing where I was. It may have been directed in some random direction, but I knew he was doing that for me again. I cursed under my breath and turned away quickly. However much I wanted to go to him and hold him, I knew I could not. I knew so, so I turned myself away. If I stayed any longer, watching him like that, I would surely shed tears. I didn't want to look back, but I soon heard a thump. My eyes darted back to him and saw him lying on the ground, lifeless. Now, I couldn't just walk away. I quickly dashed over to him as fast as I could. Somehow, I managed to pass through the princes and guards… for most part. Right before I could read his fallen body, I was caught by the arm by a guard. My hand could almost reach him, but I was yanked away. "Don't touch it! It's dirty," I was told.

He's dead. He's dead- He's dead. All that was in my mind was that. I had lost him. Sabo- my precious Sabo- He's gone. He's gone. He's left- Gone- Dead- Probably, if I had never spoken to her, I would have lost it. A maid, that maid, ran to Sabo's side and checked his pulse. She then looked at me and smiled painfully with a nod, telling me that he was okay.

I stared at the two with wide eyes. She could be lying, but what else, at this current moment, did I want to believe? He's alive. He's alive, I told myself now. I felt a lot more relieved so quickly. The princes sighed and mumbled to each other about how I acted. Off I was pulled, to see this princess. Even in this state, I had to meet a lady… I was tired. I didn't want to meet another of this province… but, what say did I have?

.

The walk was long and quiet. My mind was still not just quiet though. The want to know Sabo's well-being still lingered. It will linger until I see him well again. "My precious," I whispered to myself, the thought that came to me when I thought I had lost him. Was that how it it? My precious Sabo… My dearest… The one I cherish-

"We're here, Prince Ace," I heard someone say.

I blinked and looked up. "Eh- ah… um… right," I mumbled. I looked at the doors that were opening and took a breath. As I stepped inside, I expected the ugliest, but…

"Are you the Prince? Prince Ace," a mellow voice of a woman asked. I looked towards the voice and stared at the beautiful appearance. The lady had silky black hair that fell down to her waist. She was spectacular, to be honest. Her fair skin and her light brown eyes… Her soft makeup and her light pink lips… She was beautiful.

"Yeah," I answered quietly. My eyes looked her up and down once, maybe twice before they stayed at her face. Her mother must have been a goddess if someone and that ugly pig could have a daughter this fascinating.

She gave me a smile and made her way to me. "My prince, you look tired. Come sit, won't you? My prince, do you like tea? Oh, get him some warm tea," he said with that constant smile.

"I'm fine… and I am not your prince," I muttered in response. Somehow, having her call me her prince didn't feel good. I didn't like it at all. Her smiled went away for a second.

"Tch- Prince… then? Come and have tea. You are tired," she corrected herself. She was smiling again. Did she click her tongue? I couldn't tell… I eventually went to sit myself down. She sat down next to me and would inch closer to me. She soon took my arm and hugged it to her chest. "Why are you not well? Did something sadden you?"

"Something… Yeah," I replied. I kept my eyes down and was quiet for the most part.

"Prince, does it bother you so much that even I can not rid of it," she asked. I felt her hands rubbing my arm. One strayed to my shoulder then down my chest.

I shut my eyes and grabbed her hand gently to set it away from me. "Princess… I do not to have a relationship with you. You are beautiful, indeed, but I have not interest," I told her before sighing. "You should find someone you truly love, not one who-"

"Oh, but I do love you… I heard so much about you," she interrupted. Her hand came back and touched my thigh. "It will help our provinces too… Come on… Try to like me? You will realize that I am good for you soon enough if you try," she urged. Her slender fingers played with the hem of my clothes as she awaited answers.

"I don't want to because I know I won't, Princess… I will not marry you or have any relation with you," I stated. My tone was getting cold. I was not in the mood to play and she won't be able to make me in the mood. "I ask of you to not touch me," I growled at her.

She flinched and pulled away. "Then… who," she started asking. Her true self was starting show. I didn't believe any higher up in this province could ever be kind… "Who… do you like? Can you at least tell me that… or… why is it that you won't marry into this province," she asked me.

I was quiet for some time before I started talking quietly. "I can't marry you. You may be the most beautiful lady I have seen, but I will not marry you just because of that. I do not know you well. Will I like your true self? I think not… Even if… I have someone already. I love another. I love him."

"... Him? A man? Are you not the heir? How can you love a man?! Who will take your province's throne," the princes questioned, slowly becoming enraged.

"Maybe Marco? Who knows… but I will not take the throne. As long as he is here, I will not marry another. Saying that… is a little weird. Well… if he is gone, I will have none else, so I will just do what is good for my province. My precious… mn… My precious who suffered so much for me…" I took a deep breath and imagined him in my mind. Turning to the princess, I laughed softly, "Princess… I apologize, but this in my decision."

The princess watched me silently. She couldn't believe me. "I see. I see… my Prince. If he is not here, only then will you possibly look at me." she then said with a smile. "I understand." she told. My eyes watched her, realizing what she could be thinking. I opened my mouth to argue, but a cloth was used to mute me. "Sleep," I heard her say softly to me. I felt my conscious fading, but before I blanked out, she moved the cloth and kissed me. "MY prince… sleep. You will see him soon enough… I won't give up so easily, my prince…"


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, still tired. Who knew after sleeping so long, you can still be tired… I stared up at the ceiling quietly before rubbing my eyes. Where was I… Where is this place? Aren't I supposed to be in my room? Perhaps I fell asleep in a different room again. No… I've fallen asleep in every room of the palace, so I recognize every ceiling, but… this ceiling is not one I recall. "Where-"

"Oh, you're awake, my Prince," I heard someone say. My eyes widened and I quickly got up. Besides me was a beautiful lady. Who was she? My eyes darted around quickly and I started to panick. Did we- Did I- I heard her laugh softly and touch my arm, "worry not, my Prince. We did not do anything yet."

"... Yet? What… are you talking about? Where am I," I questioned, my eyes still looking around this unfamiliar place.

The girl smiled at me and took my hand in hers. Her hands were cold and soft. They felt nice, but they felt wrong. It felt like someone else's hands were supposed to replace hers. "You are in the Hei Province. You were attacked by someone when you were coming here, then… you forgot some things it seems. I'm the princess. We agreed to marry to prevent war," she said to me softly. She moved my hand to her cheek and smiled at me still.

"Hei… Who attacked me," I questioned. This was all confusing to me. Something was missing. "Marriage? Did I agree? I couldn't have possibly… I'm sorry- I don't know what's happening."

The princess shook her head before kissing my hand. "It's alright, my Prince. It was an individual who attacked you. We don't know why, but he doesn't seem to belong to any provinces. We think he's a foreigner. He's got blond hair and has scars all over. The attacker has been trained to kill." She frowned sadly and her hands shook. "Oh, he was so scary. I thought we had lost you, my Prince."

Seeing her sad made me uneasy. More than sad as well, I felt uncomfortable. Even so, I set a hand on her head and told her, "i-it's okay. I'm still here, am I not?" She looked up at me and smiled again. She then nodded and leaned over to kiss me. I jolted and took a hold of her, shoving her away. My hands shook and I covered my mouth before wiping it. Disgusting. Don't kiss me- you are not the one who- "Ah- sorry- Right now, I'm just… I- My apologies, Princess," I mumbled.

I heard, maybe, a click of a tongue. "My prince, come have breakfast with us. You must be hungry. It will relax you, surely," she suggested with that smile again. I stared and gulped. No. No… Not that smile. I want to see another… Someone else's? Who? My lips quivered as I tried to speak, but I just ended up nodding without a word. The princess nodded as well before she helped me up.

 **.**

I met with the other princes who told the same story. The same story of the terrifying foreigner. I knew that the westerners were always wanting to get in, but wasn't that only for trade? Why would they try to kill me… The westerners I met were all weirdly friendly and had odd jokes… They wouldn't kill someone like me. It would ruin relations and trade. No one would want to cut off trade… so why was I needing to be killed… What made it clear that he was a foreigner? Blond hair… Marco had… some. Thatch has brown hair that is quite light. Blonde hair was indeed rare here, but… Even the emperor of the Huo Lie Province has blond hair though… but he does own the province of the best trade.

"I want to meet this attacker," I said suddenly. The lot went silent and then started mumbling. "Am I not allowed to see this man," I asked.

The princess went to me and shook her head, "my prince, we fear that you will get hurt-"

"Is your security that bad that I can not see a man behind bars," I interrupted. She flinched and grumbled slightly. "Or do you see me as a weak individual? I wish to see him. I demand to see him," I said clearly. Why did I want to see this person anyhow? I did not know. I just did. It felt fitting…

"No. You may not. My prince, I tell you to rest. You're still a bit off from the attack," the princess hissed softly.

I stared silently before randomly muttering, "fucking wench."

That seemed to enrage them all, which, I don't blame them. I was dragged up by a prince and threatened to get beat up. Who was this one? Somehow he seemed like a bitch. I don't think I ever met him, yet I know that. As a guest, they let me off and just told me to go back to my room. I was led off by a maid. Something about leaving made me happy.

 **.**

When the maid and I were off quite far and alone, the maid turned to me and took my hands. "Prince, Sabo is doing fine- They denied him medical help, but he's alive! He's alive, our prince," she told me. Sabo? Who was that? I looked at her with great confusion.

"Who are you talking about," I asked her. Her eyes widened and her hands quickly cupped my face. She shook her head. I could almost see the great sadness that washed over her in a second.

"The princess must have done this… Prince… I will risk my life for you, our dear prince," she mumbled. She then took a breath and grabbed my hands again, pulling me off somewhere. "My prince, we are going to meet him. Please be silent, I beg. I wish you to be happy. I also wish Brother Sabo to be happy as well- so I will risk my life… We will risk our lives."

I didn't understand anything, but I did as I was requested. The maid pulled me through halls until we got to a separate building that led down. Who was she? Why would she risk her life? Have I met her before? Why is her life at risk? I was quickly pulled down the stairs and walked passed many filled prisons. There were many people in each, huddled together because they had to. There was no space… This place…

"It is like hell, in this place," the maid continued my thoughts. "You had forgotten, but we suffer. The people of the Hei Province… we are not considered people… We live like trash, but… You told me, told us… That you will save us one day after you flee," she said softly, slowing down. The people in the prisons all were crying, but they smiled at me. "You gave us life, Prince. Our Prince. We will wait, however long… In exchange for what you had given us, we will do what we can to help you," she told me. She looked back at me and grinned happily before pulling me along again.

What did I do to have these people trust me? Did I give them some sort of speech or something? Why can't I remember… Why can't I recall anything? This wasn't my first day awake here. It couldn't be...

"Brother Sabo, your prince… I have brought him here," I hear the maid say. She let go of my hand and knelt down in front of a large prison. There weren't bunched up people in this one. There was only one person sitting there with his hands tied behind his back. He had wavy blond hair that was riddled with dirt and sand. His clothes were tattered, revealing scars all over. This was… my attacker… as I was told, at least.

The blond quickly reacted and lifted his hanging head. He had eyes that were different colors… Though he was all beat up… He was beautiful. His mouth opened slightly and then smiled. My eyes widened at the sight. His smile… the one I wanted to see. I quickly fell to my knees and reached through the bars. The blond scooted forward to my hands and kissed them gently. "My prince… I am well," he told me.

Who was he? What was his name… My precious… My dearest, who? I touched his face with my shaking hands and felt tears bubbling in my eyes. Why was I crying… I didn't understand. He's alright, my mind told me. He's okay- He's alive. "S- S-"

The nameless blond watched me and smiled again, "my Prince Ace…" Hearing his voice made me cry even more. Still I did not know why. Why I was relieved that he was alive,I did not know. Was he almost lost? Did I think he died? Isn't he my attacker?

"He's forgotten, Brother Sabo," the maid mumbled. "The princess must have given him something to fog his mind. So… he doesn't remember-"

"He remembers… He remembers," the blond replied to her. His eyes never left me. He just watched me carefully. "My prince won't forget… those he holds dear… Mn. I hope I am one he holds dear," he chuckled before needing to cough.

I watched the two, then took my hands back reluctantly to wipe my tears. Once I let go of him, I felt like I was missing something again. No… I was missing someone. I was missing him in my life. Even so, I didn't remember anything. If the maid wasn't saying his name, I wouldn't know his name.

"Prince… please try to remember before tomorrow… Brother Sabo… They want to execute him tomorrow early morning," the maid said softly. I tensed and looked to her, then Sabo. "Decide then… whether you want to lose him for the sake of peace, or have him home, but start a war…"


	8. Chapter 8

The day went on normally, one could say. I was led back to my room and just left there. The maid wasn't allowed to talk to me at all really, so she left. I just stayed in my room and thought things over and over and over again. Sitting on the bed, I took a deep breath. "War, or peace, hm… Lose him, or save him… Save him? How will I," I mumbled to myself quietly. I was still greatly confused about everything that happened in just the morning. The rest of the day wasn't any better either. All that was on my mind was that man. I just wondered and thought constantly about him. How special was he to me, I wondered. Asking myself that… I already knew. I already knew that he was everything to me. Though, I don't remember why I knew so.

Time was slow, since I did nothing. I would stay in my room whenever I could. Only when they told me to come out, did I do that. They only told me to once in a while to talk, to lie, to me about things. Things such as this marriage I agreed to. I doubt it. Never did I really want to marry anyone… I didn't really want to take over the province, after all. Marriage would quickly put me up there and, since it is the princess, I wouldn't really have a choice. They fed me lunch, which I was for some reason wary about. I didn't eat much of it because of that feeling. I was always taught to be careful with the food from the other provinces if I go, but this province was on another level. My mind totally thought if I ate one dumpling, I would fall over and die. Why? I don't know. I only saw a bit of this place… I think.

Even so, I usually eat a ton, so for me to eat little meant something was wrong. I sighed, quickly getting tired from all of this boring stuff. I wonder if he has eaten. There was some left over steamed buns on the horse… Horse? Leftover…

These random things I thought about confused me even more. I just couldn't piece much together. I needed to remember more. Maybe if I saw him again, I would, but I learned that I was unable. He was going to be executed tomorrow. While I am still here? To do executions while a guest is here… Doing executions in general…

Though the time felt slow, dinner soon came, then the time to sleep. I was taken to the princess's room without a say, then left there with her. This princess was odd. I felt like I didn't like her a lot. I didn't know why, so I didn't say anything, but… I didn't like her.

"How are you feeling, my prince," she asked me as she started undressing. What was she doing… I turned my eyes to the side for respect and sighed. I wanted to go to another room. She slipped into sleepwear, thankfully, then made her way over to me. "Are you shy? You ought to see… this body of your future wife," she giggled.

"You're not my wife… You won't be in the future either… I know that, Princess. I apologize, but I can't," I replied, keeping my head away from her. She didn't seem happy with my answer at all. "Princess, I would like to sleep in a separate room."

"That so? Fine. I will let you do so. Tomorrow is a big day. Rest well. You will enjoy it," she told me with a huff. She then went to the door and called for a maid. Closing the door behind her, I heard her mumbling to the maid that presumably came, then I heard a loud slap.

In worry, I hurried over and opened the door. The princess just looked at me before slipping into her room. I stepped out and she shut her door, now leaving the maid and I out in the hall. The maid had her head lowered and seemed to be shaking. I looked at the shut door, then took the maid's hand to pull her off somewhere. I didn't know where I was going, but away from the princess's room was enough. The maid ended up dragging me off in the right direction, which was the opposite way I was going.

.

Once we got to my room, the maid was about to turn and leave, but I kept a hold of her hand and pulled her right in. She started panicking and shook more. "Shh, shh… It's alright. I'm just worried about you. Did she hit you," I asked as well as comforted. "Let me see. Is it bad? It's alright. Don't cry," I cooed. The maid looked awfully young. She looked up at me with tearful eyes, still shaking. One of her cheeks was stung red in the shape of a hand. I thought so… I sat down and made her do the same. "It's alright. It's alright. Don't cry now," I still kept telling her. Eventually, I pulled her into a hug and patted her back. "Tell me, how old are you?"

The maid hiccuped and tried to stop crying. It took a while before she could answer my question. "Mn- 11 years, Prince… I'm sorry," she apologized immediately after.

"Why are you apologizing," I mumbled with a sigh.

The little girl weeped and gripped my clothes. "Becau- se I'm not a pwetty lady- for the Prince to sleep with," she said.

"Hah-?! W-What are you saying," I asked loudly. Realizing how loud I was, I shut my mouth quickly. The girl jolted and started crying more. "H-hold on- Don't cry. I'm not mad! It's okay- well, no it's not, but you're okay," I told her softly. "Who taught you that… That's insane…"

"Tha pwinces here- t-tol me that- If you wanted to- You can do whatever you want- and I have to let you- because- because," she cried.

I looked down at her and petted her soft hair. "That's stupid… Don't listen to those guys… Don't let any guy just do whatever to you. Don't let anyone, you hear? I can't believe this province… Once I get out, I'll come back to save- everyone," I said, starting to remember more. "That's right… I said that… When I was going to the throne room… Tired, I was, but… to see him, I went," I started mumbling.

The little girl stared up at me and rubbed her tears away. "Are you talking about brother Sabo? Your guard? Poor brother Sabo… I finally saw him again… but he got locked up and beat up bad," she whined. "He hurts so much… but he tells us that he's okay…"

"Sabo… Ah- that's right," I exclaimed before grabbing the girl's shoulder to push her away and look at her. "Sabo- he's my guard- personal guard… right? Is he? When was he assigned to me… I don't remember…"

"Why do you not remember," the girl asked me with a frown. "Brother Sabo will be hurt if he finds out you forget. He said you are the one he loves- so I think it will hurt a lot," she murmured.

I looked down at her and sighed. "I don't know… I don't know why I don't remember," I told her.

"Will Brother Sabo be executed… Do I have to say bye bye," she asked me. Just asking that, she started shaking again. I knew she was going to start crying again…

I shut my eyes and thought for a bit. "I- You won't." I mumbled when I looked back up to her. She rubbed her eyes and looked to me. I could tell she was uneasy about my words. Who wouldn't be… I don't even remember everything. "Come on- I promise, okay? You have to go now. Go rest up, okay? They don't want me talking to you anyways. And- don't come see, if you had a choice… Don't come to watch."

 **.**

That was probably the worst thing to tell the little girl. 'Don't come watch,' I tell her, when she has the thoughts of this man dying. She probably thinks I'm nonsense and that her 'brother Sabo' has his last day tomorrow. What do I do… It was obvious, but the me now didn't think it was. "Idiot," I told myself. My night was filled with thoughts and my dreams were only filled with nightmares. I never remembered much else of how I got here. I wish I had more time to think, but the night passes fast when you don't want it to. Morning crawled over and woke me up. When I woke up, there was a knock at my door, then it opened. It was her, with her usual disturbing smile.

"I came to pick you up, my Prince," the princess said to me. I reluctantly got up and went with her. What else could I do? At these moments, I didn't feel like a prince at all. I felt like I was the ones given orders and forced to do things I wished not to do. We were at the throne room again and those familiar looking doors were open again. Again? There those were… the pieces of memory that confuses me.

Food was brought out and then the other princes came. Execution… to execute someone is to rid of someone completely and to rid of someone, you kill them. If that is so, why do these people treat it like a show? We sat with our food, facing the wide area. It seemed like when my brothers and I would watch the dragon dances at the palace. Red… This 'show' will give me a different kind of red.

The princess sat next to me and explained what was happening. I knew already, their plans to execute. "Bring in the criminal," I heard someone say. Some time passed before I heard steps of soldiers. They had to be of soldiers due to the armors' clinking sounds. Right outside, I saw him coming.

"Sabo," I mumbled softly. I felt a hand tighten around my arm when I said that name. Without even looking, I knew it was the princess. I didn't need or want to look down at her. My mind was too busy, along with my eyes. Remembering the other night, I looked around quickly. I didn't see that little girl. That relieved me. Whatever happened, I didn't want to risk having her see… death… Death in general. There were other maids and servants around. They all had their heads lowered like they hated seeing this man walk.

Sabo looked the same as before. He limped, but he stood as tall as he could. His eyes kept to where he was walking and never looked at me. He sighed and stepped up some sort of platform. The execution was to hang him. No, there were guards with swords too. There was also a pile of wood near. Why was there so many… Did this province do every single type of execution.

"Prince. What form would you like to do," I heard someone asking. I jolted, then looked over. The emperor nodded at me and waited for an answer.

"Me? Ah- um…" I turned back to Sabo and looked at his scarred back quietly. Why did I have to choose… For a moment, Sabo turned his head to the side. I couldn't see his eyes, but I saw his mouth move. "... Fire," I mumbled, trying to figure out what he had worded.

I heard a big laugh. The emperor seemed pleased. "Fire method! Good! Good! This will be entertaining," he guffawed. "You will be a good son-"

My eyes widened and I tried to get up, only to be pulled back down. "Wait- I didn't mean that! Wait," I pleaded, but they didn't want to change any decisions. I looked to Sabo in panic and shook my head. Fire… That was probably the most painful-

Sabo smiled before walking down to the wood that was set aflame. The fire that was made was so much larger than needed. He stopped in front of it and stared up at the tall fire. His hands were untied and he was allowed to stand free for a while.

"We always let those about to be executed to have a little bit of freedom before they die," the princess told me. Lies. This province isn't as good as it is being told…

Sabo was asked if he had any last words. He just remained silent as he watched the flames flickering in front of him. After a bit, he took a big breath, then suddenly yelled out, "COME HERE!"

That confused everyone… Even if I had all my memories, I don't think I would have understood, to be honest. Sabo then smiled at the soldiers, telling them that he was done. The confused soldiers glanced at each other, then at the emperor.

"He probably gone insane… Kill him," the emperor responded. The soldiers nodded and stepped towards Sabo. No… Not yet- Sabo lifted up a leg to stop the soldiers. He smiled and told them he'll walk in himself. Unbelievably, he did so. He took a step to the fire and soon the fire started spreading up his pants. The emperor laughed louder, "he's lost it-"

"SABO! YOU IDIOT! WE'RE GETTING OUT! KILL THEM," I suddenly started yelling. Pushing the princess aside, I got up and started running to him. I never thought I would give a death order, but I knew death wasn't something I could avoid. Sabo looked back at me and smiled. He looked so blissful and happy even though his legs were basically on fire. This idiot-

I saw him suddenly start to fiddle with his pants, then soon the pants were thrown right off at a soldier. The fire that was on Sabo was now on the soldier. Even now, I was thanking that he wasn't naked in the open. His top just apparently was a one-piece. Under the cloth he threw off… were western firearms and bullets. I heard yells from the king and the other nobles. Soldiers all started to chase after me as well. Sabo flipped out a dagger from under one of his thighs and ran it through the fire before chucking it right past me. My eyes followed the flaming dagger as it flew right by and towards the emperor.

War was going to happen… It definitely will. With the emperor… dead, war will start. I expected that, of course, but Sabo- I somehow thought he would be at least my strength! That was a stupid thought though, but- Sabo looked to the side then glanced at me. Once I got close enough, he stepped past me and scooped me right up and tossed me towards the fire, where he was standing before. I panicked, like anyone would and tried to grab onto anything.

I thought Sabo had gotten pissed for me forgetting and thrown me into the fire, but… I wasn't burning. I opened my eyes slightly and sat up, "ah- you!" The horse we took here let out a huff and ran towards the gate with me on her. I made sure to grab a hold of the reins before looking back at the sound of gunfire. "Sabo-"

Sabo wasn't on the horse. He was still there, shooting down the many soldiers. When he heard me, he looked over to me and started to run over to us. If he wasn't whipped, it may have worked perfectly… I saw him wince and stumbled onto the ground. Either the pain was still great or they beat him up even more after that.

"Sabo! Wait-" I tugged at the reins to turn the horse around, but as she did, a gunshot frightened her and she kept her run to the gates. "No- Hold on! Sabo- why did you," I snapped when I looked back. Sabo had shot near the horse to make her keep running.

"Keep running! Don't you dare turn back for me! Trust in me- my prince," I heard Sabo yelling at the top of his lungs. He then continued to try and hold back the soldiers going for him as well as me.

For some reason, I listened and stayed on the horse. Somehow, I turned my back of him and even told the horse to run faster. Maybe it was because I got used to listening… Trust… In these situations, what was I going to do… I couldn't fight like he could. The only thing I could do was try and survive, and apparently, that was my choice…

 **.**

I patted the horse and set my forehead onto her muzzle. I had gone far… There were no soldiers chasing anymore. Right now, I was near a cave that wasn't so far off of the place we stopped to eat at. Sabo… still wasn't here. Maybe he would run home and wanted to meet us there, but… I never payed attention to the routes. The only way I got here was by the horse running here on her own. She stopped at the rocks and then just lingered. After that, I didn't know which way to go. The paths weren't too clear either.

I didn't think it was a good idea to stand in the open, so I found a cave not too far. "Come on. It's starting to rain a bit. Can you fit in there," I asked the horse, trying to get her in the cave. The horse stomped her feet a bit with some jumps and huffs. "What… is this place not fancy enough for you," I asked her with a sigh. "Come on… Please don't be hard on me… Sabo's still… He's still…"

The horse let out another huff and nudged me with her snout before going into the cave. She laid herself down and just shook out her mane. I stared at her before laughing slightly. "You understand," I questioned. I stepped in and sat down. "Was it you he called when he yelled out suddenly? How did you even get out." I started asking.

Of course, she didn't reply and just blinked her round eyes at me. I sighed at the silence and looked out of the cave. It was raining now. Rain drops took over the silence and dripped here and there. All I could hear was the sound of water hitting the nature outside. "It's quiet," I said softly. He wasn't here with me… Where was he… I shut my eyes and chewed my lips together. Why did I leave him there… What am I doing here… Leaning down, I held my head and and gripped at my hair. "Why… why did I listen to him… Sabo… It's quiet- Sabo," I started saying. Who was I saying this to? He wasn't here... "Where are you… please- be well… I beg," I pleaded shakingly.

Maybe I had to beg to a certain deity to have it work, but since I didn't, no one came. The only thing that came was the cold wind and the stray rain droplets. I leaned against the side of the cave and stared at nothing. There was of course something, but… I felt like I saw nothing.

Nothing... There was nothing that I wanted to see out there… I shut my eyes and pulled my clothes taught to try to keep warm. I was so tired, but I also did not want to sleep. Though, the body never listens to the brain when it came to this, did it…


	9. Chapter 9

Perhaps I was wrong… to save him. 'Save him,' hm? Speaking literally, I did nothing to help him. I only told him to get us out, and then ran to him. Even after that, I am here… alone. What could I have done better? Why did I not do better? What else was I supposed to be thinking about now… My blank eyes stared out of the cave silently and watched the rain grow heavier. Where was he… My body was tired and exhausted for some reason. I needed to sleep, but I did not want to. My eyes shut even so and I fell into my slumber. Now it was dark… So dark, it was.

.

"Sabo, why do you like me so," I asked the blond that sat in front of me on the horse. He didn't seem to get furiously embarrassed or anything. His eyes were as calm as ever and his expression only just changed slightly. He wasn't smiling, but somehow, it felt like he was happy just thinking of the answer.

He looked back at me and answered, "I just do. Prince… When I saw you for the first time, I liked you. Then… I loved you. Stupidity, one may call it. This love at first sight wording… They never work out, they say…" Sabo paused after that last line. Oh… he didn't like that thought. "Perhaps that is so, but… I will not think of that when I have you here. However long you wish to keep me by your side, I will only think of this present continuing into the future."

I sighed and rested my chin onto his shoulder. "You're so pure in a way, it makes me feel bad," I mumbled to him. Sabo jolted and looked at me in worry. He was going to apologize… He was probably going to say something like, 'I apologize… I never knew I made you feel that way. Tell me something I can change. I will do so.' My hand reached to the other side of his face and pushed his cheek to turn his face to me. Kissing him on the lips, I was able to prevent those words from coming out.

When I pulled away and opened my eyes to look at him, I saw his eyes shut tight. His face was red as his eyes looked to the sides before up at me. Then, he got flustered again and looked away. Yeah… he's quite the pure one in this subject.

 **.**

I could hear footsteps, slowly trudging up to where I was. My eyes slowly opened. How long have I slept? I was still so tired. A huff came from the horse, so I looked to her first. "... What," I asked her. He shook out her head and huffed again.

So annoying… Animals sometimes are just so- My eyes widened and stared out into the pouring rain. I quickly got up and ran out. My mind didn't even process the name he called out to me when I looked up at him, "Sabo! Sabo," I called out to him as I hurried over. Once I got there, my arms wrapped around him and pulled him close as I continued to say out his name. "Sabo- Sabo- I thought I lost you, Sabo- Oh, Sabo."

Sabo let out soft and tired breaths before laughing slightly and replying, "... Prince." He was back… Finally, he came back to me. Remembering the rain, I took his wrist and pulled him under the cave. We sat down and I finally looked at him properly.

"You're bleeding- Hold on- Let me, uh-" I took off one layer of my clothing and ripped off the sleeve before blotting his forehead. "T-there. That helps… Right?! It better," I muttured. I should have paid attention to my medical teacher!

Sabo just watched me with his hazy eyes and smiled. "Yeah… It will help a lot, Prince," he said softly with a weak voice. Once the rain stopped, we had to get back… He looked so beat up and in pain.

I lowered the cloth a bit and looked at him. Setting it down, I reached my hand to the right side of his head and touched the short hairs. "You're hair got cut up badly," I stated. "We'll get this fixed up when we get back… It's have to stay short, but… Oh- Here. Take off those clothes. Change into this," I said as I took off the second layer of my clothes. The more layers was like the more higher class you were.

Sabo hesitated, but did as he was told. He got up carefully and started stripping off his clothes. I saw many bruises and other cuts as well. He took my hanfu from me and put it on. It was large on him. He was a bit taller than me, but his shoulders weren't as broad. The collar would gradually slip off of his shoulder and he would have to pull it back up.

"Come here," I mumbled before pulling him down gently. He fell into my arms and I just held him there. The warmth from him told me this was reality. "Sabo… Don't do that again… What if you didn't return to me," I asked. "I didn't even know how to get back."

Sabo looked up at me, "that- Prince-" His eyes widened as droplets of salty water fell onto his face. I held him closer and firmly. He frowned at my crying. "Prince… I apologize. If you got hurt, I wouldn't-"

"I'm stronger than you think! I can- I can… I can't… I can't fight," I replied. That's right. What good would I have done? If he gave me a fire arm, I wouldn't know much of it. I have never even touched one.

"Prince… It is alright… I am here, am I not? I came back. I am here," Sabo whispered. He pushed himself and carefully took my head to hold it against his chest. "My heart still beats… I am here… my dearest prince," I murmured. He kissed the top of my head and petted my hair down gently. "I am here…" Sabo really didn't help my crying at all. It got worse. My arms wrapped around his back as I cried out. I knew that he was here. I knew that, but… I also knew the future.

A war was going to start. It was going to happen no matter what. What will I do then… I knew… he would have to leave again. I would have to watch his disappear. That scarred back will be face to me again as he walks out of the palace to fight for our province. I know… that people don't survive. I know… that even the best can die. I knew… that there was a chance that someone else that wasn't him would come back to me. My palms could face the sky and have a broken staff places upon them. I knew that… I know that… so for now, I will hold onto him for however long I could. My personal guard, Sabo… My dearest, Sabo.


	10. Chapter 10

When we got back, everyone was waiting. It was like they expected us to come back early. I slipped off of the horse and stared as the maids hurried to get Sabo off. Sabo had fell asleep by the time we got back. His body was limp… as if he was no longer. My tired eyes watched as they hurried away with him.

"Welcome home," someone said to me. I looked up to see Izo. He smiled at me with a worried and understanding smile. "Come rest… It's been long. Marco will come later to tell you some things. He is currently a bit busy," he told me.

I nodded and patted the horse. She let out a neigh, then some kind of whine. The horse was looking in the direction in which Sabo went. I stepped closer to her and ran my hand over her snout. "It's alright… He's going to be okay. He'll come see you once he is better," I comforted her. Talking to a horse… Did I expect her to understand? To my amazement, she did. The horse nodded and pushed my hand.

Before I could say anything, Izo called for me, "Ace? Come on. Have you eaten?"

"Ah- not really," I replied before turning to wander over to him. I looked back at the horse, then smiled. "I'm real hungry. I want to eat Thatch's cooking again. The food there was awful," I told Izo.

He laughed and nodded, "I will make sure to get Thatch to cook something for you… and your precious guard."

I paused and watched Izo walk off. "Sabo… right- he never ate… He must be starving! How will he eat though," I asked as I ran up to him again. Izo shrugged and sighed.

"Let's see… If he wakes, you may go feed him," Izo told me. "But," he quickly added, seeing my face brighten. "That is only… if you rest yourself first," he said.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'll do that," I answered. Izo nodded, content with my answer, then we continued to go to my room. It seemed perfect.

 **.**

I went to wash and get checked for any wounds. Thanks to Sabo, I had none… I was kept in bed and given new clothes. Then, I got food and tea. Just one bite of this food was heaven to me after what happened. Izo stayed with me the whole time and made sure I ate. He told me some things that happened while we were gone. Of course, there was a declaration of war. A dove who was so luckily picked to send the letter was received a while before we got back. By the time we got to that topic, Marco came into the room, so Izo told me to ask him.

Marco knew the most. He was closest to Pops. We were all close, but he was a bit closer… or at least, it was he who spoke most about the war stuff to Pops. I never payed much attention to it. For most of my life, there was no war… There was some tense times, but war was never a thing that happened. I would hear about it in from the other provinces maybe, or in the foreign countries, but never here.

"Preparations for them may take a week or so… They are awful at it," Marco started answering as he sat himself down. "Even so, we will have to get ready immediately. We don't want them to get near here to fight. It will endanger the citizens."

I laid on my stomach, horizontal of my bed's proper direction. Not near here… That would make sense. "So… we'll be far from the ones fighting," I mumbled in question.

Marco looked back at me and stared for a bit. "Of course… Getting one of us killed is not an option," he said to me.

"Getting anyone killed shouldn't be an option," I suddenly said back loudly. Realizing my raising of voice, I looked away.

I saw Izo take a look at Marco, then sigh. "Ace… You know that we don't want to lose anyone, but," he said to me in a comforting tone.

"I know," I replied before shoving my face into my crossed arms.

"If you believe in him enough, maybe he will come back," Marco then said. My eyes widened and my head quickly came back up, somehow surprised that he knew. "This is what happens when you fall for one who needs to fight for his province on the battlefield. You can't control love, but… you should have kept this in mind," he told me. His tone was cold, but there was a slight bit of understanding.

My mouth opened for a response, but I quickly closed it and pushed myself up. "I know that… Don't remind me," I muttered before getting off my bed and storming out. I know that- I know! As I went, I could feel my eyes watering again. I'm being such a crybaby recently. I didn't want to think about it again. Why must this happen… What was I supposed to do though? Let him die? Watch him… be burned alive? I couldn't possibly.

My hand caught onto one of the maids as we passed. Without looking at her, I asked in my broken voice, "Sabo- wh-where is he?" She didn't question the matter and just told me, then watched me go off. I could barely walk straight, for my eye vision was blurred by the stupid tears. Why do I do this to myself? What reason did he give me to make me fall for him like so? I couldn't understand… this feeling.

When I got to the room in which he was supposedly in, I hesitated. Did I want to see him? Wouldn't it be better if I just… don't see him? So, when he leaves… I slammed my teeth together, unfortunately catching a bit of my lower lip in between. My hand trapped the handle and slid the door open.

There he was… He laid quietly in the bed, silent. I swallowed, then wandered forward. "Sabo," I mumbled out quietly. There was no reply and I never expected a reply. Stopping at the side of the bed, my tired eyes looked down. I was told love was a weird thing. It just comes out of nowhere. One day, you will realize it… the person you love. Then, it's hard to let go.

My nervous hand moved to his fair face. A second of touch was already enough. I quickly pulled away and in, I guess, panic. Why did I panic? I don't know… My eyes shut tightly as I mumbled out his name again. "-nce," I heard. My eyes widened and I quickly looked up. He was awake. His exhausted eyes slowly opened. From under his long lashes, I could see them again, his different-colored eyes… They stared up before they started glancing around. Was his vision blurry? Even so, he eventually found me…

In that instant he did, I saw his eyes light up and soon there was a smile on his face. He repeated what he called me with a soft voice. Already, my eyes were watering again.

"Sabo- Sabo," I repeated. I wanted to hold him… I wanted to feel his warmth, another confirmation. I wanted to know that he was here again. "Sabo… tell me… What should I do," I asked as I gripped the blankets. "War… we're going to war. What am I to do… when you leave? You… may not come back to me-"

"I will… my Prince," I heard his calming voice mumble. Sabo looked at me quietly for some time before he kept smiling. "I have to come back… Prince needs his guard… so… I will come back," he told me.

 **.**

How could he be so sure? Why is he so sure… I don't understand… and I didn't understand. He's my personal guard… I need him by my side. What will we do if someone sneaks in? I need him… I need him here, not out there. Let me keep him by my side, I beg.

".. but we need another commander to take the front." were the words that bore into my already pained heart. Don't stand… Please don't stand… but he did. It was a few days after we had gotten back. Sabo stood from my side and walked over to the strategist before taking a knee.

"Sir. May I take that position. I will follow any command," Sabo said. I said nothing, only keeping my head down and letting my bangs cover my face. After that, I just heard mumbles of the discussion until… "Prince," I heard. I quickly looked up, knowing it was him. Sabo looked at me with his calm eyes. Then, like all those times before, he smiled. "Prince told me… to make my own decisions… so I will do so selfishly now, my Prince," he mumbled.

My eyes widened and in that moment, I wished I had never taught him such a thing. I wished he listened to my every thought and word. Stay with me… You can't go anywhere else. For once, I wanted to chain him down to keep him from the war, but alas… It was too late and I wasn't that sort of person. All I did was smile back to him painfully. I could feel the muscles used to smile were twitching.

I knew he saw how I hated this. Sabo carefully stepped towards me and knelt down as the others were leaving. With no hesitation from worry or embarrassment, his arms wrapped around me and pulled himself close. He buried his face into my neck and tightened his hold. "Prince," he said softly. "Please forgive my selfishness… I want to protect this place. Our home. Our people. Our family. Our royalty. My prince," he listed. There was a pause, then he pulled back to look at me. His scarred, yet soft hands cupped my face. There was a slight shaking… I couldn't do this. Sabo watched my eyes start bubbling. He shook his head and shut his eyes, somewhat successfully keeping himself from joining me. Then… with his sparkling eyes, wet from the held back tears, he smiled a big smile and told me, "I love you, Ace."

.

That was the last thing I heard before the times of wait...

* * *

A/N: srry for the lag. Thank you for the one who reviewed on my chapter 8. Others too, but I mean... idk maybe I'm asking for too much. I just want to know what people think about it.


End file.
